Le Mauvais Choix, Troisième Année
by Black Down
Summary: Les Gardiens entrent enfin en troisième année, qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos... Ou très confortable, niveau gêne et honte... Mais qui a eut l'idée d'incorporer des cours d'éducation sexuelle sorcière, vraiment ? Mais en plus, le Redouté Sirius Black fait son grand retour... Les Gardiens vont-ils survivre à leur cours ? Et Black, qu'en est-il ? Rating 13 en raison du cours ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de la troisième année de nos Gardiens favoris !**

**Dans ce tome, le fabuleux Sirius Black, Canis Major et Sinistros à ses heures, fera son apparition ! **

**Une troisième mascotte fera son apparition. Gare aux surprises les petits amis !**

**Les hormones et un certain cours, pas tellement innocent, vont commencer à travailler nos héros. L'amour est dans l'air ~**

**Et bien sûr… des blagues !**

**Chapitre court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Pas d'inquiétudes pour les suivants, 10 pages mini )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Chapitre 1 : De merveilleuses vacances (?)**_

Un mois et demi s'était déjà écoulé depuis le début des vacances d'été. La deuxième semaine de juillet, les McGonagall s'étaient rendus à Malibu pour encourager Lara, qui disputait une énième compétition de surf de haut niveau. Sa mère devait être fière de sa fille, même de là où elle était.

Ensuite, ils avaient passé le reste de leurs vacances à jouer au Quidditch, faire des conneries et préparer leurs prochaines blagues.

Et au plus grand plaisir des trois McGonagall, ils avaient repris un entraînement correct.

- « Allez les gros, on se bouge le gras du cul ! Vous vous êtes ramollis !

- Langage, Louka !

- Désolé grande sœur. » fit-il, pas du tout désolé.

Ayant décrété qu'il faisait bien trop chaud pour s'habiller d'un training, les trois adolescents faisaient leurs exercices, vêtus d'un maillot comme unique vêtement. Après tout, ils n'avaient porté que des maillots, depuis le début de l'été.

Le répertoire de leurs connaissances s'agrandissaient de jour en jour. Après les cours de base de Poudlard, à savoir Astronomie, Botanique, Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les jeunes maîtrisaient l'Occlumencie et parlaient relativement bien le Français.

Au début de l'été, pendant leur semaine de repos sur leurs terres, en Ecosse, tous s'étaient attelés à la lourde tâche de trouver une potion, un sortilège ou autre pour permettre aux non-fourchelangues de converser avec Apis, le Basilic de Poudlard. Grâce à leurs multiples essais, ils avaient réussi à créer un élixir, semblable au Polynectar, leur permettant de parler une petite heure le fourchelang, mais uniquement en présence d'un serpent.

- « Kath, je t'attends après pour ton entraînement quotidien.

- Axel, Mina sera en retard pour le tien. Elle a dû aller rencontrer Dumbledore. Gaby, je t'attends aussi. »

Sur les six semaines de congés, les plus vieux entraînaient durement un de leur neveu, nièce, fils ou fille, deux semaines avant d'alterner. Mina révélait quel élément, ou quels éléments au pluriel les plus jeunes étaient capables de maîtriser, et commençait leur entraînement. Louka avait décrété la magie celtique indispensable, et Soraya enseignait la légilimencie.

En deux semaines, pas facile de maîtriser tout ça. Ils avaient, en plus de six heures de cours par jour, deux heures de révisions. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'étaient des heures libres. Mais le dimanche, et parfois le samedi, les plus vieux organisaient des tests surprise. Gare à ceux qui n'avaient pas pris soin de refaire des exercices !

Gabriel avait la capacité de maîtriser l'eau et le vent, tout comme Axel. A la différence que le protégé de la Magia avait la possibilité de pousser ses maîtrises au plus loin, pouvant maîtriser les dérivés, tels que la glace, la neige ou encore la lumière. Kath avait une certaine affinité avec le feu et le vent, elle aussi.

- « Allez les petits, on se bouge le train !

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour suivant, un hurlement cueilla cinq des six habitants.

- « WHAT DE FUCK !

- GABRIEL MCGONAGALL DE MON CUL, J'ESPERE QUE TU AS UNE BONNE EXCUSE POUR ME LEVER A TROIS HEURES DU MAT !

- KATH, LANGAGE ! »

Des hurlements en tout genre volèrent, et c'est ainsi que la famille fut totalement réveillée à 3h15 du matin.

- « Bon. Gaby. Avant que je ne te tue, tu t'expliques ?

- J'ai été réveillé par les hiboux de Poudlard, ils ont tous débarqué dans ma chambre. Les couuuuurs… Non… LE couuuuuuuurs… » gémit-il

Il tendit la feuille de papier à Kath, qui la lut à voix haute.

_« Cher Mr McGonagall_

_Voici plusieurs formulaire à compléter et à rendre au plus tard le 15 août, il concerne les des nouveautés._

_**Nouveautés :**_

_Choisissez vos options parmi un vaste choix. Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Etude des Moldus, Etudes de Runes, Arithmancie. Les descriptions sont citées un peu plus bas._

_Trois nouveaux cours sont obligatoires pour les élèves de troisième année._

_Contrôle d'Eléments : Apprenez à maîtriser votre élément qui vous caractérise. Allumez une torche d'un claquement de doigt, conjurez une tempête protectrice de sortilèges, faites peur à vos amis en provoquant des légers tremblements de terre sous leurs pieds ou frayez vous un chemin dans la mer grâce à vos pouvoirs internes !_

_Le Bulgare : Une nouvelle langue étrangère._

_Les cours d'éducation sexuelle sorcière._ »

Il y eut un gros moment de blanc.

- « … Ils se foutent de nous ? » demanda Kath, le rouge aux joues

- « Merde, ils veulent faire de nous des pervers à treize ans ?

- Tu es déjà pervers, Gaby…

- Non, mais depuis une grossesse non voulue chez une élève de quatorze ans, l'école à décidé de mettre ce cours en place. Et vous êtes obligés d'y aller. »

_« Ma mère, mon oncle, ma tante… Je savais que vous étiez des êtres maléfiques refoulés ! »_

Il se demanda quelles seraient les réactions de ses amis…

- « Bon, comme on est tous levés, on commence les entrainements ?

- Louka, t'es maléfique ! » geignit Kath.

_« J'suis pas le seul à le penser ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 2 du tome 3 ^^ Désolé, j'ai pas pu poster la semaine passée… Les cours se font de plus en plus sentir et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un roman ^.^ Et je ne peux venir bosser sur mes chaps, autant sur FFnet que pour mon livre, que pendant la nuit ~

Pardon pour le léger retard ^^ Je devais le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de dernière minute et mon opérateur internet..

Bonne lecture !

**Petit rappel x) Bien qu'il ne servira que tard, dans les tomes**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Chapitre 2 : Fin des Vacances et Rentrée Scolaire**_

Les jours passèrent, et étrangement, tous les Gardiens furent très productifs au niveau postal. L'annonce des cours d'éducation sexuelle avait ébranlé neuf des dix élèves.

Lara avait envoyé trois parchemins complets aux McGonagall, disant qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de sécher le cours. Elle avait donné des idées au trio, d'ailleurs.

On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Neville et de Draco pendant une semaine. La grand-mère du premier avait prévenu ses amis qu'il était en état de choc prolongé, et le blond devait être dans un état similaire. Le pauvre, son éducation d'aristocrate coincé jouait contre lui.

Amiko avait entretenu une longue correspondance avec leur deuxième Hufflepuff, Bastien. Tous deux cherchaient des idées de blagues, et ils se révélèrent être les âmes perverses du groupe. Dire que les paris étaient tous sur Gabriel…

Yuri de son côté, avait pris la chose à la manière d'un Slytherin posé. C'est-à-dire, comme un cours supplémentaire. Mais quand il avait avoué avoir rougit en imaginant parler de la chose avec un professeur…

Cette journée là, les dix Gardiens allaient faire une virée en France, pour éviter les allées anglaises. Sirius Black, présumé tueur de treize personnes, envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, s'était évadé. Les adultes avaient jugé plus prudent, pour l'évadé s'il tombait sur leurs enfants, de se rendre dans un autre pays pour les courses. Ah, les joies de la magie !

XXXX

- « Donc, vous restez par deux, et on se rejoint tous chez Sweny pour manger une glace à 16h précises. » récapitula madame Moskatl, la mère de Yuri.

- « Oui ! » répondirent les Gardiens avec des sourires d'ange.

Yuri et Luna partirent de leur côté, commentant les derniers potins sur d'étranges créatures. Ronflakes Cornu ? Inconnu par huit élèves sur les dix.

Sans surprise, Amiko et Bastien s'enfurent rapidement dans les allées, spécialisées en farces et attrapes.

Les duos habituels Kath – Axel, Neville – Draco et Lara – Gabriel se formèrent et chacun partit de son côté.

- « Alors, comment avance l'éducation d'Ankou ?

- Très bien, les Loups Pandémons sont très intelligents, ils apprennent rapidement. » sourit Lara.

Les deux allèrent directement à la librairie. La France était moins restrictive sur l'utilisation de la baguette magique. Elle était permise dans les demeures entièrement sorcières, sur l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse. Ils pourraient donc directement envoyer leurs livres dans leur chambre, par un sortilège basique qu'ils apprenaient en première année.

Une fois les manuels traditionnels achetés, ils flânèrent dans les boutiques, ajoutant à leur liste de livres les manuels pour leur cours ô combien gênant, les langues et options qu'ils avaient choisis ainsi que d'autres manuels.

- « _Les bases de la Magie Noire_ ? Et le gouvernement laisse les libraires vendre de tels bouquins dans une allée… blanche, on va dire ? » dit Lara en haussant un sourcil

- « La France et la Russie sont les seuls pays d'Europe qui permettent ce genre de choses. Pour eux, la magie n'est pas noire, ni blanche. J'aime leur façon de penser. »

Lara sourit en acquiesça. Les deux élèves firent le plein de livres.

- « Qu'est-ce que Soraya a mis sur la liste ? » questionna l'héritière Snape

La plus âgée avait eut des visions, encore. Et avait donné une liste à chacun des Gardiens.

- « Hum, attends. Il y en a pour pas mal de Gallions, c'est tout ce que je sais. » dit Gabriel en souriant

Il sortit sa liste et passa le paragraphe des livres.

- « Une malle à sept compartiments, tout un stock d'ingrédients de potion, une deuxième baguette, des armes blanches, et beaucoup de vêtements. » soupira-t-il en voyant les derniers mots. « J'ai horreur de faire les boutiques de vêtements ! »

XXXX

- « A ton avis, pourquoi Soraya est tant agitée en ce moment ?

- Sais pas. » dit Kath.

Les triplés McGonagall, même s'ils faisaient mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, avaient bien vu que leur tante était préoccupée. Rien que le fait de faire apprendre à Gabriel, l'aîné, les rudiments des lois, pour son futur siège au sein du Magenmagot, était affolant.

Axel et Kath profitaient de leur moment de détente en montant à cheval dans la propriété

- « Pauvre Gab. Déjà qu'il aime pas le gouvernement, il va se retrouver en plein dedans à 17 ans ! » rit l'adolescente

- « Et encore. » fit Axel.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît que Fudge a fait passer une loi comme quoi si une personne voulait prendre son siège avant d'être majeur, il pouvait passer des tests, et une personne majeur de sa famille serait là pour le conseiller.

- Laisse moi deviner. Soraya veut le faire intégrer le machin avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?

- Gagné. »

Les deux s'assombrirent.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame derrière tout ça, ça doit être grave pour que Soraya intervienne…

- Elle a du courage quand même. Si c'est aussi terrible que ça, elle doit en faire des cauchemars. C'est une lame à doubles tranchants, le don de voyance…

- Ouais… On fait la course jusqu'au tronc déraciné ?

- Firefly et moi on va vous défoncer ! »

XXXX

- « Merdeeeeeeeee, Etnaaaaaaaa t'es où bordel de merde !

- GABY, LANGAGE ! »

Le rugissement de Mina McGonagall se répercuta dans tous les murs du manoir, faisant sourire ses occupants.

- « Je trouve pas Etna !

- On l'a laissée avec Apis, la semaine passée, tu te souviens ?

- … Qui ?

- Comment ça, qui ?

- QUI l'a laissée ? Okay vous pouvez pas les comprendre, mais ils étaient suspects ! » s'horrifia Gabriel

Kath et Axel éclatèrent de rire.

- « Prêts pour vos cours d'éducation sexuelle ? »

Comment stopper un fou rire, par Louka McGonagall. Premier chapitre.

Les adolescents grommelèrent quelques insultes pour un oncle qui se foutait d'eux un peu trop souvent pour que cela reste impuni.

- « Allez, on vous dépose et on repart ! »

Chacun attrapa un adulte et les six transplanèrent directement sur la voie neuf trois quarts. Mais étrangement, seuls trois arrivèrent à bon port.

XXXX

Lorsque les trois McGonagall prirent possession d'un compartement XXL ~ une vingtaine de place ~ ils commencèrent à sortir friandises, livres et jeux de leurs sacs à dos.

Ainsi, Gabriel sortit son manuel des lois et de tout ce qu'il devait intégrer avant la fin de l'année, Kath commença a jouer avec son ordinateur portable enchanté, et Axel sortit les en-cas ainsi qu'un livre sur la magie élémentaire.

Lara arriva rapidement, tenant son bébé loup Pandémon dans les bras. C'est vrai que c'était mignon. Elle sortit un livre sur le feu ~ avec qui elle était sensée avoir des affinités. Et vola, au passage, trois paquets de dragibus, bonbons moldus, à Axel.

Ce fut Luna qui arriva en suite, faisant sourire tous les autres. Elle avait des lunettes avec des ailes duveteuses sur les côtés et lui agrandissait anormalement les yeux.

Les inséparables duos, Bastien et Amiko, ainsi que l'aristocrate Draco et le timide Neville arrivèrent presque en même temps. Ils se rencontrèrent assez douloureusement, chacun absorbé par leur conversation, se rentrant littéralement dedans.

Yuri fut le dernier, arrivant avec son sourire colgate et une boucle d'oreille lui donnant l'air d'un séducteur accompli. Il rigola bien lorsqu'on lui raconta qu'Apis et Etna auraient fait des choses pas vraiment morales derrière leur dos

- « A votre avis, qui sera le prof de… Du cours ? » demanda Gabriel

- « Dix mornilles que c'est un nouveau. » paria Neville.

- « Tenu ! » répondit Draco

- « Neville va gagner. » murmura Luna, pour elle toute seule. « Je mise dix mornilles que Nev à raison ! »

XXXX

Les élèves de deuxième année et plus commençaient à remplir les tables de la Grande Salle. Les étudiants racontaient à leurs amis leurs plus beaux jours de vacances, ce qu'ils avaient reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire, s'ils étaient nés en plein été.

- « A votre avis, Potter a réussi ses repêches ? » demanda Gabriel.

- « Ouais, mais c'était limite. » répondit un garçon roux.

Tous saluèrent Ron avec entrain. Alors que ce dernier et l'héritier McGonagall partaient sur leur sujet de discussion favori – le temps, bien trop long, qui les séparait du repas – les autres riaient doucement de cet étrange duo.

Dire que l'année passée, ils ne pouvaient même pas se voir en peinture…

- « On ira dire bonsoir à Apis tout à l'heure ? » demanda le sixième Weasley, en baissant la voix.

- « Et comment ! Je veux récupérer Etna avant qu'ils ne nous fassent des Basilics Incandescents ! » répondit vivement Gabriel

Le roux ricana, un peu amer.

- « J'ai horreur du cours qu'on va avoir. C'est déjà gênant avec son père, alors avec un PROF… » dit-il

Un Ravenclaw plus âgé entendit sa remarque.

- « Courage les aiglons, vous verrez, on s'y habitue vite. Puis ce n'est rien, comparé à nos conseillers d'orientation… Ils font aussi ce sujet… »

Il y eut un bug général.

- « … Roger, je crois que tu viens de mettre tous nos aigles de troisième hors-service… »

Quelques temps plus tard, les élèves étaient répartis, mais, au plus grand malheur de Gabriel et de Ron, le directeur se leva.

- « Cette année, le professeur Dilandrys a été mutée à Salem, et donc nous accueillons un nouveau professeur d'éducation sexuelle… »

Le directeur s'interrompit en voyant des élèves se lever et déposer une poignée de mornilles à Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood.

- « … Nous accueillons mademoiselle Dolorès Ombrage pour cette année, comme intérimaire ! »

Plusieurs « BOUM » sonores se firent entendre alors que la petite femme vêtue d'un cardigan rose entrait dans la salle.

On retrouva Mina, Louka, Soraya McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, James Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lara Snape, Luna Lovegood un professeur inconnu et une quarantaine d'élèves évanouis sur le sol dallé de la Grande Salle.

- « … Et le professeur Remus Lupin, au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… » finit-il d'une petite voix, contrit.

XXXXX

Les dix Gardiens se faufilèrent jusque dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- « _ETNA DEGAGE DE LA !_ » siffla Gabriel en voyant son serpent lové contre le Basilic. _« Salut Apis. Je ne peux donc pas vous faire confiance ?_

_- On a jamais dis que tu pouvais. »_ répondit simplement le basilic.

Grommelant contre des serpents emmerdeurs et pervers, Gabriel se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils qu'ils avaient apporté au fur et a mesure qu'ils venaient dans la Chambre, durant l'été, pour nourrir le serpent millénaire.

- « Ombrage comme prof. Paraît qu'elle est sadique.

- Mon père m'a parlé d'elle… » dirent Lara et Draco.

- « D'où votre évanouissement. » ricana Neville

- « On rira moins, quand on l'aura.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quand le premier cours d'éducation sexuelle ? »

Un grand silence répondit à Kath.

- « Demain. »

La réponse résonna comme le glas de leur fin, alors que deux serpents se moquaient allègrement des adolescents

- « Ca va être intéressant, tout de même. Lupin VS Ombrage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Lupin ?

- C'est un lycan. »

Tout adolescent normalement constitué et bourré de préceptes négatifs envers les créatures aurait mal réagi.

Mais les McGonagall ne sont _pas_ des personnes normales.

- « Trop cool ! Tu crois qu'il nous laissera faire le plein d'ingrédients de potion comme la bave de loup garou, les poils, les griffes ? » commença Gabriel, tout excité.

Il commença une discussion animée avec Yuri, tous deux férus de potions

- « Les amoureux des potions… J'ai jamais compris… » fit Kath

- « En même temps toi t'es pire que Potter dans cette matière.

- Je n'ai rien entendu ! » rétorqua la brune

Les Gardiens discutèrent durant deux heurs, programmant leurs futures blagues, rigolant aux paroles des serpents et visitant le mini-manoir qu'avait installé Slytherin.

XXXX

Soraya se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil et grommela. Trois heures du matin.

Se levant dans trois heures, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de se rendormir et alla prendre un bain. La voyance, c'était bien. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Mais passé cette limite, elle était redoutable et pouvait détruire son utilisateur sans effort. Les visions qu'elle avait prouvaient ce fait.

- « Merlin… Severus… Mina… Lupin… qui sera le prochain ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante, interrogeant l'univers, insondable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le léger retard.**

**J'ai reçu mon carnet de notes, et je ne peux plus venir écrire comme je peux :/ **

**Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre est un peu plus court. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut un petit chapitre qu'un long qui raconte cinquante fois la même chose )**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley)_

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

Chapitre 3 : Lundi.

Le lendemain matin, les Gardiens s'éveillèrent, tous dans leur maison respective. Slytherin et Ravenclaw sourirent en contemplant leur chambre individuelle qu'ils affectionnaient tant, tandis que Hufflepuff et Griffindor saluaient leurs condisciples de dortoir.

'Ah, les joies d'être seul dans une chambre !' songea Kath en songeant à Amiko, prisonnière dans un dortoir.

Elle se débarrassa de sa couette d'un coup de pied bien placé et fila dans les douches. Le problème dans une école, c'était que les réserves d'eau chaude avaient tendance à être très rapidement vidées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sortant des douches, une serviette pour unique vêtement, elle remarqua une chose anormale. Mais où était passé son sac de cours ?

- « … GABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du côté des Slytherin, c'était – heureusement – plus calme.

Lara sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée au dessus des seins et tomba nez à nez avec Yuri.

- « DEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE ! PERVERS !

- Mais tu as laissé traîner Ankou dans ma chambre hier ! Pauvre loup !

- L'avait qu'à me suivre. BOUGE ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme chaque matin, Neville et Bastien arrivèrent en retard au déjeuner. Les garçons se posaient des questions au sujet de leur retard habituel. Suspect or not suspect ? That the question !

Ils saluèrent les autres Gardiens ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

- « Alors Ron, comment c'est d'être un Ravenclaw ?

- Très différent d'un Griffindor ! On a des chambres individuelles, douches privées, et la salle commune est toujours dans une ambiance agréable. Les plus grands aident les plus jeunes et on peut faire des tournois de jeux quand on a terminé nos devoirs ! » s'enthousiasma le bleu et bronze, qui avait reçu quelques règles de la part des autres Ravenclaw.

Alors que le seul Weasley chez les bleus continuait de parler de sa nouvelle maison, des étoiles plein les yeux, d'autres regardaient leur emploi du temps de la journée.

- « Fuck, on commence par deux heures de simulation. Et puis potion…

- Ca va rehausser la qualité des cours lundiques.

- Lundiques ?

- Qui a trait au Lundi.

- Les cours de simulation ne te font pas du bien Gab, faut trouver un remède… Ensuite, Axel ?

- Une heure de botanique, une autre de sortilèges et …

- Quoi ?

- …

- Education Sexuelle ?

- …

- Combien de temps…

- …

- Tu t'es engagé chez les scouts ?

- Non crétin, deux heures. » rétorqua Axel en assénant une claque derrière la tête de son frère

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir piqué un léger sprint dans les couloirs, saluant Rusard et Bastet au passage, déjouant un tour de Peeves dans un angle mort, glissé sur le ventre comme les pingouins d'un dessin animés, les Gardiens et Ron arrivèrent à l'heure au cours de James Potter.

Bien évidemment, Hermione les fusilla du regard. Mais l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux bruns gâchaient tout l'effet.

- « On va commencer l'année par une remise en forme. A mon avis, peu d'entre vous font du sport… » dit le professeur en jetant un œil critique à Gabriel, qu'il avait définitivement pris en grippe

Ce dernier, interceptant cette œillade, afficha un sourire amusé, et surtout carnassier. Il allait massacrer tout le monde, Gaby Power !

Le parcours en question était un concours de vitesse. Au programme, échapper à des hologrammes de Nundus dans une forêt dense, avec des serpents partout, ensuite gravir une paroi très escarpée sans magie et traverser une grande étendue d'eau déchaînée.

- « Trop facile. » ricana Lara.

- « Allez les gens, on se la fait à la six-trois-deux ! » renchérit Yuri.

- « Yuri, l'expression, c'est six-quatre-deux…

- Zut ! Je les aurais un jour, ces moldus. Je les aurais ! »

Le trop de départ fut lancé, et chacun se lança dans une course effrénée.

Il est vrai qu'avoir un Nundu, même holographique, aux trousses, c'est toujours un bon moyen de motivation.

- « Pourvu que Louka ne s'inspire pas de ça ! » pria Axel

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier, ne pas savoir échapper à un serpent qui est tombé amoureux de lui. Non mais j'vous jure…

- Pas l'temps de parler. Ouhou, on a SNAPE ! » rappela Kath.

Tous les Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff, qui se partageaient le cours de potion, se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

Étrangement, la menace du professeur de potion était encore plus efficace que les Nundus.

« Pitié, que Louka ne s'en inspire pas ! » songea Gabriel en courant comme un dératé.

Bastet, le chat aux pouvoirs étranges que les Gardiens avaient offert à Rusard, vit un grand prix de formu… d'élèves passer à pleine vitesse devant elle.

« Miiaaaaaa ! CHAUFFARDS ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de chat, j'ai ma crinière toute ébourrifée.. J'aurais fais sensation auprès de Pattenrond… J'aime les roux moi… » pensa tristement la félidé.

Haletants, en sueur, tous arrivèrent à l'heure.

Gabriel aurait juré voir une moue de déception passer sur les traits de l'irascible professeur. Mais c'était peut-être un effet d'optique…

Quoique..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pause de midi. Soulagement pour plusieurs centaines d'élèves.

- « Bon sang, j'ai cru que ce double cours de métamorphose ne finirait jamais ! » se plaignit Draco en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son siège

- « A qui tu le dis ! » fit Lara, s'affalant à moitié sur Gabriel, qui était déjà assis.

Il était bien connu que Minerva McGonagall vouait une haine discrète aux Slytherin et ne perdait aucune occasion pour le leur faire savoir avec cinquante points en moins.

- « … Les gens… » fit Gabriel

Il désigna un plat étrange. Des triangles jaunes parsemés de jambon, peperronis, salami, ananas ou autres assortiments.

- « PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA !

- TAYAUT ! »

Les McGonagall avaient découvert la pizza en Californie, grâce à Lara.

Depuis, ils étaient des inconditionnels de l'Hawaïenne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botanique et Sortilège s'étaient passés comme d'habitude : dans une ambiance de folie. Entre les coussins volants, les plantes tueuses – d'après Gabriel – et les papotages en tout genre, les heures avaient filé à une grande vitesse.

Tous les troisième année se regardaient, terrorisés, devant la salle de cours. Les Griffindor lançaient des œillades terrifiées aux Slytherin, qui faisaient de même.

- « Comme quoi, on sait quand même unir les maisons ! Devant les portes de la classe d'éducation sexuelle !

- Gaby… Ta gueule. »

Et là, la lumière fut !

… Non, en réalité, les portes de la classe s'ouvrirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque chacun des élèves fut installé, le professeur Ombrage salua tout le monde de sa voix de petite fille.

- « Je ne serai votre professeur que jusqu'à ce que le directeur trouve un professeur plus qualifié pour enseigner. Prenez plumes, parchemins et encre. »

Elle agita sa baguette et les craies se mirent à voltiger sur la surface lisse du tableau noir, écrivant les paroles de la sorcière au nœud ridicule.

- « Voici un résumé de la matière à voir cette année.

I) L'introduction au sexe

II) Les Maladies Sexuellement et Magiquement Transmissibles – MSMT

III) L'orientation sexuelle

III a) Les hétérosexuels dans la société

III b) Les homosexuels dans la société

III c) L'hermaphrodisme

IV) La masturbation masculine

V) La masturbation féminine

VI) L'acte hétérosexuel

VII) L'acte homosexuel

Je pense que l'on aura suffisamment de travail pour cette année, et si on avait de l'avance, nous pourrons voir le sexe dans la vie de tous les jours, les parades nuptiales, l'orgasme, les zones sensibles… » déblatéra la petite sorcière.

Les élèves se regardèrent, mortifiés, tout en prenant note des matières écrites sur le tableau.

- « Ce ne sera qu'en cinquième année que vous devrez apporter le Kamasutra Sorcier, la majorité sexuelle sorcière étant fixée à quinze ans. »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. La même chose se lisait dans leurs yeux : « HELP ! »

Lara se pencha vers Draco, qui s'était assis à sa droite.

- « Purée… J'aurais jamais cru que la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat était calée en sexe. Moi qui croyait qu'elle était vieille fille… »

Mortifiés, les élèves écoutèrent parler l'intérimaire sur deux heures.

- « Nous nous reverrons demain. Bonne soirée. »

Sitôt sortis, les élèves s'en furent le plus loin possible de la salle de classe.

- « Comment ça demain ? Mais, on a combien d'heures par semaine ?

- Quatre… Deux lundis, une mardi et une vendredi… » dit Kath, l'air sombre.

On vit Gabriel et Yuri se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, dans l'espoir d'avoir une migraine trop intense pour aller au cours d'éducation sexuelle…

Dire que ce n'était que l'introduction, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient rougis…


	4. Chapter 4

**L'année passe et je suis incapable de tenir mes délais…**

**Ça devrait normalement s'arranger. Je suis en vacances et mes parents me lâchent la grappe dès demain x) Je devrais pouvoir écrire comme bon me semble durant une semaine.**

**Je préviens également que dès la mi-mai, les publications seront stoppées pour cause d'examens. Elles reprendront dès la fin de ma session. En théorie, à la mi-juin ou début de la troisième semaine ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley)_

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Oiseau non identifié_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Machin ailé_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Serpent (Lequel ?)_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Chapitre 4 : Magie noire…**_

_**Ou : Vengeance et Manipulations**_

Deux semaines après la reprise des cours, Gabriel décréta que c'était la pire année qu'ils auraient à vivre.

Déjà qu'ils avaient un cours d'éducation sexuelle, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur une timbrée d'enseignante ! Seul Dumbledore avait réussi à l'empêcher de faire des démonstrations en classe, au soulagement des élèves, rouges comme des pivoines.

D'un autre côté, leur entraînement avait repris. Au niveau des animagi, il y avait eu quelques progrès. Yuri le Slytherin, Bastien le Hufflepuff et Amiko la Griffindor étaient entrés en contact avec leur forme animale et se documentaient pour trouver, précisément, quels animaux ils étaient. Le premier était incontestablement un serpent, le second un 'machin ailé' et la troisième un oiseau.

Ils avaient également abordé la Légilimencie, Louka estimant les défenses mentales des troupes correctes. Et Luna s'était révélée Légilimens naturelle.

Mais bon, Kath avait argué qu'avec sa manie de répondre aux questions avant qu'elles ne soient posées, c'était une chose certaine à cent pourcent d'après elle.

Mais ce qui avait ravi la plupart des garçons, c'était la magie invoquèle. Accessible aux sorciers de premier cycle, cette forme de magie avait sombré dans l'oubli à la fin du Moyen-Âge. Ses pratiques étaient jalousement gardées, et les Maîtres ne l'enseignaient qu'à leurs élèves.

Lors d'un voyage au Pérou, Soraya avait déniché l'un des livres en parlant dans des ruines antiques. Heureusement pour elle, la magie de traduction existait ! D'après le préface, c'était un vieux Maître qui, voyant son heure arriver, et n'ayant pas pu transmettre son savoir à un apprenti, avait rédigé ce livre, dans l'espoir de faire renaître cette magie.

Elle consistait à invoquer des Dieux moldus de toute catégorie. En commençant par les traditionnels dieux grecs, en passant par les dieux celtes pour arriver aux dieux égyptiens.

Et si les garçons appréciaient tant cette magie, c'était à cause de la démonstration de la voyante. Elle avait invoqué, à titre d'exemple, la déesse grecque Athéna.

Il y avait eu un bug généralisé auprès des garçons.

- « Ce que j'aime le week-end ! » soupira Lara en se laissant tomber sur le canapé auprès d'elle.

- « Dis pas ça, Louka est un vrai radar quand on parle de détente. » grommela Alex

Malheureusement, c'était une constatation…véridique. Louka arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Allez les jeunes, on se lève ! On va courir ! »

Des grommelements lui répondirent. Luna laissa sa tête retomber sur l'un des coussins réquisitionnés à la Salle sur Demande.

Au bout de quelques minutes de supplications, l'oncle accepta de modifier leur programme. Après tout, ils avaient couru tous les jours de la semaine, il pouvait faire une entorse à la règle. Pour cette fois.

- « Où sont Hermione et Ron ?

- Ron est dans les cuisines, Hermione est aux toilettes. Je reviens, je dois parler à Soraya ! » se rappela Gabriel en voyant arriver sa tante.

Il courut pour la rattraper.

- « So' ! Attennnnnds !

- Oui, Gaby ?

- Qu'as-tu vu dans tes chiffres, hier ?

- Le tact, tu connais ? » marmonna sombrement Soraya.

Le silence lui répondit.

- « Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

- On n'est pas des idiots, tu sais. J'ai vu ta tête changer. C'était vraiment du blanc au noir. Alors ? C'est la guerre, c'est cela ?

- Pourquoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec la guerre ?

- Ma cicatrice chauffe de temps à autres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me… prévient.. »

Soraya fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau cela…

- « Autre chose ?

- Nos marques commencent à luire, faiblement, mais en continu.

- … La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas jouer un rôle dans cette guerre, et pour t'aider dans ta tâche, la magie a prévu une rencontre entre toi et deux élèves, une fille de Hufflepuff et un garçon de Slytherin. Tous les deux sont en cinquième année. » céda la brune.

Gabriel hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il savait qu'une épée de damoclès planait au dessus de leur tête, à tous, mais ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées. La possibilité d'une guerre faisait grandir les esprits.

- « Quant à tes marques…

- Lara, Yuri, Bastien, Amiko, Luna, Draco et Neville en ont une, eux aussi…

- Normal… Ce n'est rien de grave, mais tente de cacher les scintillements, surtout à Dumbledore. C'est un signe que ton héritage commence à se manifester. Cela commence toujours deux ans avant la finalisation, tu vas être malade assez régulièrement ces deux prochaines années, à cause d'un surplus d'énergie magique, qui n'a pas encore la place de s'écouler librement dans ton corps. C'est toujours douloureux, un héritage, mais en temps de guerre, c'est toujours un bonus. »

Gabriel remercia sa tante et promit de garder pour lui ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Il rejoignit les autres pour débuter leur leçon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Etant donné que Mr Weasley a daigné remonté des cuisines, nous pouvons commencer. » déclara Louka.

Le rouquin parût gêné. Mais Kath eu tôt fait de le dérider.

- « T'inquiète, Louka est encore pire que toi quand il s'agit de nourriture.

- Silence, mortelle ! M'enfin, c'est quoi ces manières de dévoiler tous les secrets. » ronchonna Louka. « Bon… Qui peut me dire quoi, sur la magie noire ? »

Gabriel songea avec amusement qu'il n'était pas le seul qui était dépourvu de tact.

- « Euh… Elle est maléfique ? » tenta Neville.

- « FAUX ! » clâma Louka, comme s'il attendait cette phrase. « La magie noire n'est qu'une appellation que les sorciers ont donné à une branche de magie un peu plus dangereuse que la magie dite blanche. Mais il est vrai que bon nombre de mages noirs se vouent corps et âme à cette magie. Dites moi, si j'utilise un sort de magie noir pour sauver un enfant, une mère, un homme, est-ce que cela fait de moi un mage noir ? » questionna-t-il.

- « Non. » répondit Draco. « Et si vous utilisez un sort de magie blanche pour tuer quelqu'un, on ne pensera pas à vous cataloguer mage noir.

- Exactement Draco. Il est stupide de penser qu'on peut classer ainsi les magies. Chacune peuvent sauver, guérir, aider dans des tâches quotidiennes, faire des blagues… Mais chacune peut également tuer, empoisonner, torturer, rendre la vie morne et sans saveur. C'est pour cela que l'on vous inculque un bon nombre de catégories de magie. Bon, on s'y met ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bien plus loin…_

Un chien noir trottinait dans les campagnes de Grande Bretagne. Il avait une mission.

Effectuer ce à quoi il avait été condamné. Tuer le rat.

Quand il pensait à l'ampleur de la trahison de son ancien ami…

Lui, le garçon un peu rondouillet, ayant toujours le mot pour remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas. Celui qui avait enfermé James et Lily dans une petite pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments respectifs.

Celui qui les avait trahis par la suite et qui avait failli les tuer.

Cela le rendait malade.

Qu'importe ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il pourrait crever sur le bord d'une route, de l'avada d'un mangemort, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il réclamait juste vengeance !

Il en avait après le monde entier. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été le Gardien, d'avoir transféré la protection à Pettigrew dans le plus grand des secrets, sans même avertir James et Lily. Il en voulait au couple, pour ne pas avoir voulu l'écouter. Il en voulait à Dumbledore, qui l'avait enfermé sans procès ! Une goutte. Une seule putain de goutte de véritasérum lui aurait épargné douze ans de torture mentale, douze ans de vie perdue !

Douze ans d'abstincence aussi, mais ça, ce n'était pas trop important…

Seules l'énergie de la rage et celle de la vengeance lui permettait d'avancer, encore et encore, vers Poudlard. Il se vengerait.

Et puis, s'il pouvait voir Harry et Jessy, aussi...

Bon sang, comme Harry lui avait manqué ! Son filleul… Comment était-il, aujourd'hui ? Avait-il toujours ses cheveux en bataille ?

Il secoua la tête.

Rien ne pourrait entraver sa marche jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie.

…Sauf peut-être un arrêt pipi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Poudlard…_

James et Lily Potter se rongeaient les sangs, alors que leur fils, assis à côté d'eux, regardait les bibelots ornant les étagères du bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était pensif. Ses troupes avaient fouillé le monde entier durant ces trois dernières années, sans succès. En ce moment, les équipes étaient respectivement en Australie, au Pérou, en Russie, en Belgique, en Bulgarie et en Suisse. Mais toujours rien.

Aucune école n'avait accepté de Harry Potter il y a trois ans. Le seul Harry de la promotion 1991 – 1997 était Finlandais. Blond aux yeux bleus. Sans magie de dissimulation.

D'un autre côté, il avait des doutes sur l'identité des trois McGonagall juniors. Après tout, Minerva n'avait-elle pas dit que Mina était stérile ? Or, aucune potion n'avait encore été élaborée pour palier à ce problème. Sinon, il en aurait été le premier averti.

Ce casse-tête l'énervait.

Sa patience n'était plus ce qu'elle était…

Mais, sa maigre consolation était que le Survivant était en bonne santé, assis face à lui. Après tout, Harry n'était pas important… Il pourrait se passer de lui. Il n'agirait, au pire, que comme un bouclier pour son frère. Il le conditionnerait à cela s'il le fallait.

Observant le directeur ruminer depuis son tableau, Phineas Nigellus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Il étai pire que Voldemort.

Même le mage noir ne sacrifierait pas des enfants pour voir son ennemi s'éteindre. Lui, au moins, avait le cran de confronter Dumbledore sans aide, sans gamins pour se prendre un Avada à la place.

Il espérait sincèrement que Harry Potter ne soit jamais retrouvé par les troupes de Dumbledore. A choisir, il préférerait encore que le gamin soit trouvé par Voldemort. Au pire, il se prendrait un Avada, au mieux, le mage noir s'en servirait contre Dumbledore. Espion, futur traître,… il était facile de manipuler un enfant, et surtout quand ses idées de vengeances peuvent être assouvies.

Il n'avait jamais été apprécié par ses élèves, en son temps. Mais au moins, lui, n'avait jamais scarifié et sacrifié des enfants comme Harry Potter. Le priver de ses parents en manipulant ceux-ci pour qu'ils l'abandonnent…

Il observait également un Phénix albinos rendre visite régulièrement au Phénix de feu du directeur. Visiblement à leurs battements d'ailes agacés, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur certains points. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'oiseau de flammes fusiller régulièrement le sorcier centenaire du regard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour les reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre :/ **

**Au programme pour ce chapitre : des informations sur certains héritages qui se manifestent déjà chez les Gardiens, une drôle de voix et un drame.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley)_

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Oiseau non identifié_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Machin ailé_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Serpent (Lequel ?)_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Chapitre 5 : Héritage en devenir, une histoire de décibels et un drame**_

La pire journée de la semaine commençait à peine, et les Gardiens étaient déjà épuisés.

Ils avaient commencé la journée par un footing avec Louka. Soit, deux heures de course. Ils eurent à peine le temps de filer prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant de foncer à la Grande Salle, s'ils espéraient pouvoir manger avant le début des cours.

Quand ils pensaient à leurs cours de la journée, les aigles se disaient qu'ils avaient tiré le gros lot pour le vendredi.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils enchaineraient avec Dolorès Ombrage pour une heure. Minerva McGonagall pour une heure, deux heures de Severus Snape et une heure de soin avec Adèle Mango. L'après-midi, une heure d'histoire, une heure de français, suivie par une heure de bulgare, pour suivre avec deux heures d'option. Ils avaient un court répit pour manger, ensuite, ils devraient monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour étudier les étoiles.

Kath grogna de dépit.

Elle avala son toast et regarda sa montre. Ils avaient précisément cinq minutes pour être au troisième étage et ils étaient les seuls troisième année, avec les autres Gardiens, en train de manger.

- « Gab, Axel… On est retard ! »

Elle détala, sans même regarder si ses frères la suivaient. Mais d'après les bruits de pas précipités derrière elle, ils avaient compris qu'ils était foutrement en retard et que mieux valait briser une règle que d'arriver en retard.

Surtout à ce cours-là.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

- « Bonjour jeunes gens ! » fit la voix criarde de Dolorès Ombrage. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la masturbation. Je vous ferais bien faire des exercices pratiques, mais le directeur me l'a interdit. Libre à vous de vous entraîner en privé ! »

Rouges de gêne, les élèves écoutèrent les explications de l'intérimaire en ne cessant de rougir de plus en plus.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut un grand soulagement pour les troisième années. Les Griffindor et Hufflepuff se dirigèrent vers l'aile est tandis que les Slytherin et les Ravenclaw prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Mais les McGonagall, étant naturellement doués en transfiugration, se sentirent somnoler. Gabriel s'endormit.

_- « Master !_

_- Que se passe-t-il Arabella ?_

_- C'est votre Opposée, elle est aux prises avec des troupes de Dumbledore ! »_

_Un homme mince, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts pailletés d'or se tourna vers une femme assez âgée et frêle d'apparence._

_- « Embuscade ?_

_- Il semblerait ! _

_- Ouvre un portail, Kath ! » cria l'homme en se tournant vers une femme_

Un bruit sourd retentit près de sa tête et Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut.

- « Mr McGonagall, votre nuit est finie ! Transformez moi cette aiguille en canne, comme vos camarades. » claqua la voix sèche de sa grand-mère.

Gabriel s'étira en grommelant et sortit sa baguette.

- « _Accubabit_ ! »

L'aiguille s'épaissit, s'allongea et se transforma peu à peu en une canne d'argent. Rien que pour la frime, Gabriel la stylisa sur tout le long avec des mots latins et elfiques, ayant appris quelques bases.

« Mais… C'était quoi ce rêve ? » s'interrogea-t-il

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adèle Mango, héritière célèbre du fondateur de Ste-Mango, enseignait depuis cinq ans et avait déjà vu des futurs médicomages en herbe, et d'autres qu'il fallait tenir le plus éloigné des sortilèges de soin.

Comme Gilderoy Lockhart, mais lui, c'était vraiment un cas à part.

Elle regardait Bastien Duchen, Griffindor et trainant avec neuf autres adolescents. En dehors de la deuxième année, Luna Lovegood, ainsi qu'Axel McGonagall, tous les autres étaient à tenir loin des sortilèges.

Peut-être devait-elle aussi inclure Neville Londubat ? Il n'était pas franchement bon… En revanche, il avait de fortes affinités avec les plantes, ce qui allait souvent de pair avec la médecin. Et lui, savait distinguer un sort de soin et un sort médical. La grande différence entre les deux était que, bien souvent, un sort de soin ne sert qu'à des blessures bénines du style coupure, brûlure… Le sort médical de base, qu'ils avaient vu l'année dernière, était le Scanner. Il détectait s'il y avait un problème ou autre. Ainsi, les sorts soignant une fracture, une commotion, une maladie dangereuse comme le Sida ou la tuberculose appartenaient à la magie médicale.

Etrangement, ceux qui étaient doués dans les sorts de soin s'en sortaient moins bien dans les sorts médicaux, et l'inverse était vrai.

Mais ceux qui, comme Lara Snape, Gabriel McGonagall et Yuri Moskatl étaient à tenir loin, très loin de tout matériel médical !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville regarda la plante qui lui faisait face.

Les Hufflepuff et Slytherin avaient cours de botanique, et ce qui venait de se produire était inouï.

- « Monsieur Londubat, auriez-vous des affinités avec un certain élément ?

- Hum.. Oui, avec la terre… » dit-il en rougissant.

Le professeur Chourave regarda son élève avec attention. Se pourrait-il qu'il aie déjà développé une certaine affinité avec les plantes en particulier ?

La plante qu'elle avait donné aux élèves était une Orchidée de Sang. De couleur noire parcourue par des lignes rouge, lui ayant valu son nom, elle avait de puissantes propriétés curatives, notamment aux infections et aux maladies liées au sang, comme la leucémie. Le travail des élèves était d'entretenir la plante jusqu'à sa maturité, dans deux mois. Si elle avait fleurit, c'est qu'ils s'en sortaient bien, et auraient une note entre A et O selon l'état de la fleur. Dans le cas contraire, ils auraient une note entre P et T selon les dégâts.

Mais elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'une fleur se développe en accéléré sous ses yeux, une fois que Neville Londubat ait effleuré ses feuilles !

- « Vous êtes dispensé de ce travail Mr Londubat. Je ne vous noterais pas, étant donné le phénomène produit. A moins que vous ne vouliez réessayer ?

- …Oui s'il vous plait Professeur. »

La petite sorcière replète alla chercher une nouvelle plante et la posa face au garçon. Et à nouveau, le même phénomène se produisit, donnant une plante mature et prête à l'utilisation.

- « Je vois… Veuillez rester après les cours, Mr Londubat, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire. »

Le brun jeta un regard angoissé à son compagnon de table, Draco Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas le rassurer là maintenant, les autres n'avaient aucun besoin de savoir.

Draco Malfoy… Au début, elle avait cru que les deux garçons s'étaient juste associés pour remonter leurs notes dans les matières où il y avait des lacunes.

Mais la directrice des Hufflepuff, qui avait l'œil pour déceler les difficultés des élèves, avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne présentaient des lacunes assez importantes pour avoir besoin d'aide. Et les deux garçons étaient amis. Chose assez étonnante, l'un venant d'une famille dite blanche, l'autre d'une famille trempant dans des affaires louches.

A la fin de l'heure, le blond attendit le brun hors de la serre, tandis que la directrice de Neville discutait avec lui.

- « Je pense que je peux vous faire cadeau de l'une des Orchidées.

- …Vraiment ?

- Oui Neville. Vous êtes incontestablement doué dans ma matière, et le phénomène que vous avez produit en cours est certainement l'un des signes avant courreur d'un héritage magique. Votre mère avait également un héritage magique du côté des plantes, il se peut qu'elle vous l'ait transmis. »

La mention de la mère de Neville le fit prendre un air sombre, mais il hocha la tête et prit l'un des plants d'orchidée que lui tendait le professeur.

- « Je suppose que vous savez comment fonctionne une Orchidée de sang ?

- Les deux premières années, elle doit être toujours en pleine lumière, artificielle ou naturelle. Je devrais l'arroser de cinq goutes de mon sang tous les deux jours, une fois les deux années écoulées, ainsi, elle gagnera en force magique et sa longévité ainsi que sa puissance d'action seront augmentées. »

Pomona Chourave hocha la tête en souriant. Elle avait rarement vu un élève aussi passionné par la botanique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée…

_- « Maître ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles._

_- Je t'écoute Queudver._

_- Les Potter ont fait de moi leur gardien du secret. Leur adresse est Godric's Hollow, 54… »_

Lara se réveilla en sursaut. Elle qui espérait profiter d'une heure pour lire, en cours d'histoire – elle s'était endormie.

« … Quel drôle de rêve ! Mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, moi ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avant le repas du soir, ils avaient deux heures d'option. Parmis les cours proposés en troisième année, il y avait Arithmancie, Divination, Etude des Runes, Etude des Moldus et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Chacun suivait les études de runes, pour pouvoir maîtriser la magie runique plus tard. Aucun n'avait choisi Arithmancie ou Divination, ayant déjà leur voyante personnelle. Axel, Draco, Neville, Gabriel et Bastien s'étaient inscrits dans les cours de Soin aux Créatures et Amiko, Lara, Yuri et Kath s'étaient inscrits dans les études des moldus. Luna, elle, songeait à prendre soin, elle aussi.

Ce n'était guère étonnant…

Ainsi, cinq des garçons se rendirent dans une clairière, pour leur cours de Soin aux Créatures.

- « Ouvrez vos livres à la page 295 ! » fit la grosse voix du garde-chasse, également professeur.

- « Et comment on ouvre ces livres ? » demanda poliment Bastien, coupant Draco qui allait certainement le demander sur un ton bien moins respectueux.

- « Personne n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? »

Visiblement, Hagrid était étonné.

- « Il suffit de lui caresser le dos. »

'C'est clair, je vais immédiatement penser à caresser mon livre qui essaie de m'arrache le bras…' songea Gabriel.

Il croisa le regard de son ami blond aux yeux gris et furent tout deux pris d'un fou rire. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

- « …Les hippogriphes ? Ce n'est pas… un peu tôt, pour aborder des créatures pareilles ? »

Visiblement, Hagrid n'avait pas entendu et était allé cherché l'une des créatures. C'était une créature ailée, au corps de cheval sur et l'avant-main présentant toutes les caractéristiques d'un oiseau.

Aussitôt, Gabriel se demanda si les élèves pourraient monter dessus. Il posa la question.

- « Approches si tu en as envie !

- Trop cool ! » s'écria le garçon.

- « Inclines-toi, mais ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il prendrait cela comme une marque de peur ou d'irrespect et pourrait se montrer violent. Mais Buck est un gentil hippogriphe ! » le rassura Hagrid.

L'ex aîné Potter obtempéra sous les quolibets de son frère de magie, Jessy Potter. Chez des personnes d'une même famille, même les adoptions par sang, comme chez Gabriel, la magie ne changeait pas. Tout comme son jumeau, il avait les traces de la magie de sa mère et de son père dans la sienne, en plus d'en avoir une propre à sa personne. Il avait un savant mélange de violet très sombre, pour Lily Evans-Potter, d'écru pour James Charlus Potter et combinés avec sa magie, sa magie prenait une teinte lilas.

Et il avait su très tôt qu'il était également le véritable Survivant. Ce n'était même pas Mina qui le lui avait appris, l'ayant elle-même su de la Magia. Non, c'était les filaments de magie de couleur noir veinés d'argent et de vert. La seule personne ayant eu ces teintes était Lord Voldemort.

Quelques instants après s'être incliné, Buck plia un antérieur et rentra sa tête entre ses jambes. Il avait accepté la présence de Gabriel McGonagall.

- « C'est bien Buck ! »

L'adolescent, s'attendant à des louanges, afficha une mine à la fois dégoûtée et outrée. Complimenter une bête et pas celui-qui-osait-l'affronter ? Mais où allait le monde !

- « Approche Gabriel, s'il te laisse le caresser, tu pourras probablement monter dessus. Tu as déjà monté à cheval ?

- Comme tout les Sang-Purs. » dit-il d'un ton sec, encore plus insulté. Il montait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, tout de même. Comme toute famille noble !

Le professeur rougit, conscient de sa bévue.

Au final, Gabriel ne put monter Buck. Visiblement, l'hippogriffe y était réticent. Mais il tenta sa chance avec Godric, un rouge et or, chance qui fut couronnée de succès. Par contre Axel se fit un plaisir de monter le premier tout en lançant un regard narquois à son frère.

- « Godric ! Pose toi ! »

L'hippogriffe se posa rapidement et aussitôt, Gabriel sauta à terre, chancelant. Il croyait que sa tête allait exploser tant la voix qui la martelait était forte.

« …Doit surveiller les jumeaux… Dumbledore… Rallier les McGonagall à l'ordre… Gabriel puissant, à garder à l'œil… Sous sa coupe… Dumbledore… MERDE ! »

Le dernier mot, qui résonna dans sa tête comme un gong chinois frappé juste à côté de l'oreille, les décibels multipliés par dix, fut le cri de grâce pour Gabriel qui s'évanouit sur le coup, alors que des cris s'élevaient autour de lui, mais aussi dans la carrière.

Axel avait vu son frère pâlir à une vitesse impressionnante, sans raison particulière. Il fut le premier à se précipiter sur lui lorsqu'il perdit connaissance. Des cris s'élevaient de partout, et il ne comprit que son frère n'était pas le seul à causer de l'émoi.

Draco, inconscient, la tête ensanglantée, Buck qui agitait ses antérieurs pourvus de griffes juste au-dessus de lui, semblant hors de lui.

- « Mais… Il était presqu'endormi quand je suis descendu il y a moins d'une minute. Même les créatures ne peuvent pas passer du stade somnolence à fou de rage, c'est scientifiquement et magiquement prouvé… »

Bastien, étant à ses côtés, hocha la tête. Un hippogriffe était susceptible, certes, mais Draco n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste vu l'oiseau, le cheval.. peut importe, se précipiter en direction du blond et l'attaquer sauvagement.

C'était incompréhensible !

Neville, lui, était tremblant et donnait des ordres à tour de bras, son ami blond dans les bras. Les cours de sport de Louka faisant des merveilles, il pouvait le soulever sans trop de difficultés.

- « _Anapneo_ ! _Ustio_ ! _Fascia_ _cranial_ ! »

Les sorts lui venaient à l'esprit sans même les connaîtres. _Anapneo_ était une aide respiratoire qui agissait dix minutes, un peu comme la respiration artificielle chez les moldus. _Ustio_ était un sort de cautérisation de niveau trois et protégeait la plaie une quinzaine de minutes. Et _Fascia _faisait apparaître un bandage médical autour de la zone ciblée, le crâne en l'occurrence. Des bandes stériles et des compresses entouraient la tête de Draco, qui était de plus en plus pâle.

Chacun des sorts relevaient de la magie médicale, qu'ils venaient tout juste d'aborder en cours de soin et n'avaient pas encore été vus.

- « _Cruentaque stop !_ »

Ce dernier sortilège fit sursauter tous les Sangs-Purs présents. C'était un sort très dangereux. S'il était bien effectué, il pouvait stopper toute forme de perte de sang, que ce soit une hémorragie ou une plaie durant une demi-heure. Il était utilisé uniquement lorsque la personne ciblée pouvait être dans un état critique et qu'il faudrait un peu attendre avant de le confier aux médecins spécialisés.

C'était un sortilège médical de niveau 8. Et comme tout sortilège médical des niveaux cinq à dix, s'il était mal effectué il provoquerait des dommages difficilement réparables chez le lanceur, et le blessé sauterait la case urgence pour atterrir directement à la morgue.

Une explosion de lumière emplit la clairière, cachant toute la scène à la vue de tous.

Lorsqu'elle s'estompit, on vit Draco, toujours dans les bras de son ami, toujours aussi pâle.

La cage thoracique s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration.

- « Dépêchez-vous ! Aidez-moi, allez prévenir Madame Pomfresh et que quelqu'un prévienne Lucius Malfoy ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je suis désolééééé ! Je suis en retard d'une semaine En fait.. C'est que je pensais que c'était ce lundi qu'il fallait poster, et pas la semaine passée ^^'.. Je viens juste de le remarquer maintenant, en postant…**

**Gomené !**

**Au programme pour ce chapitre : Un prisonnier, démons sur pattes et professeur pas net !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley)_

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Animagus : Biche_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Fée des Bois_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Corbeau_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Machin ailé_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Serpent (Lequel ?)_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Ron Weasley, Ravenclaw**_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Hermione Granger, Griffindor**_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**?**_

_Animagus :_

_**?**_

_Animagus : _

_**Chapitre 6 : La rancune tenace**_

Lorsque Gabriel se réveilla, une vive lumière l'éblouit, frappant sa rétine avec violence. Il ferma rapidement ses paupières en grommelant. Sa tête le lançait, et sous la Magie Pure, essence même de la Magia, sa cicatrice chauffait horriblement.

- « Ah, monsieur Mc…

- CHUUUUUUUUT ! » gémit-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le dragon.. l'infirmière hurle à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à un de ses patients ?

- « Une potion pour votre tête… » dit-elle plus doucement en lui tendant un gobelet rempli de potion claire.

Reconnaissant, Gabriel la but d'une traite. Aussitôt, son mal de tête s'en alla, même si sa cicatrice chauffait toujours.

_« Ne te préoccupe pas de la douleur, mon Fils »_ murmura la Magia dans l'esprit de Gabriel.

Il sentit la magie faire son effet et la brûlure s'atténua. Il ne ressentait que la chaleur de la brûlure, tout trace de douleur évanouie.

_« Souviens-toi d'être méfiant quand cette cicatrice chauffera, à l'avenir. Celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort t'en veux, et se rappelle très bien de toi. Mais Dumbledore semble nourrir un intérêt malsain au sujet de ta famille, Minerva mis à part. Et il cherche Harry Potter activement, sois prudent, Mon Fils, je peux faire beaucoup, mais si tu fais des gaffes trop importantes, je n'y pourrais rien. _

_- J'ai compris. Merci, Magia. »_

Gabriel rassembla ses pensées. Il avait entendu une voix beugler dans sa tête, et il avait perdu connaissance…

« MERDE »

Pourquoi le type – car c'était une voix d'homme, avait juré ainsi ?

Mû par un certain pressentiment, le brun tourna sa tête vers le lit à sa droite.

- « Par le string de Merlin ! »

Gabriel se mit debout un peu trop vite et sa vision s'obscurcit. Chancelant sur ses pieds, il se traîna jusqu'au lit de Draco. Il était aussi blanc que la neige, semblant avoir du mal à respirer. Un bandage ensanglanté entourait sa tête, des coupures se faisaient voir sur tout son corps.

- « Bordel de merde… » chuchota Gabriel en voyant l'état de son ami.

- « Votre ami s'est fait attaquer par Buck, l'hippogriffe, quelques secondes après votre évanouissement… » l'informa l'infirmière.

- « Axel était en train de le monter quand j'ai perdu connaissance… Et il était crevé. C'est impossible que Draco aie pu l'énerver aussi rapidement. »

Son ami blond pouvait énerver beaucoup de monde, et très vite. Mais de là à faire passer un hippogriffe du stade « dormir debout » à « fou furieux »… C'était trop gros pour être vrai.

- « Regagnez votre lit, Mr McGonagall. » ordonna l'infirmière. « Vous devez vous reposer. »

Saisissant l'occasion de pouvoir entrer en transe sans être dérangé, l'adolescent obtempéra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Une voix d'homme… qui cela peut-il être ?_

_« Réfléchis, Gabriel, tu n'es pas un imbécile… »_

_Tiens, salut Magia. Tu n'aurais pas un tuyau ?_

_« Focalise toi sur le timbre de la voix de l'homme que tu as entendu. L'avenir qui se profile à l'horizon n'est pas des plus gais, il faut que tu réfléchisses par toi même. »_

_Le timbre ? Il parlait fort… TROP fort._

_« Parmi les hommes que tu connais, qui parle fort ? »_

_Louka… Non, il n'est pas à la solde de Dumbledore._

_Le prof de bulgare ! Je ne peux pas le sentir, en plus il hurle au lieu de parler !_

_« Il est a moitié sourd, aussi… »_

_Bon, c'est pas lui… HAGRID !_

_« Tu en as mis du temps. »_

_C'est Hagrid ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il ainsi garder un œil sur moi, et rallier ma famille ? Et les jumeaux…_

_« Il agit sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, tu sais. C'est un bon gars, un peu naïf. Tu devrais essayer de voir pourquoi il est tellement accroché au vieux Directeur. Quant aux jumeaux… Ces deux rouquins sont doués avec la magie, mais pour ceux qui doivent réparer les dégâts par la suite… »_

_Magia, dis-moi, cette admiration, elle n'est pas naturelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« A toi de le découvrir. Tu as une tête, et tu es intelligent. Sers-toi de tes neurones autrement que pour faire des blagues, ce serait pas mal. »_

_Maiiiis, Magia, enfin ! Bon… C'est pas faux. Donc enquêter sur Hagrid, Dumbledore, surveiller le vioque parce qu'il nous surveille et qu'il cherche mon ancien moi, pourquoi Buck a attaqué…_

_Ce n'était pas naturel non plus, pour lui. Je sais que Draco est pas mal pour énerver son monde, mais voilà…_

_« C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Une seule chose… »_

_Oui ?_

_« Sois plus discret. La dernière fois que tu as essayé de fouiner, tu as fait tomber six armures, détruit trois murs, dévalé une dizaine d'escaliers et traversé trois étages à cause de ta discrétion phénoménale… Heureusement que la magie existe sinon tu aurais déjà passé la moitié de ta vie sur un lit d'hôpital… » sussura la Magia_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, les joues en feu.

Depuis quand la Magie se moquait-elle de ses fils ? Mais où allait le monde !

Ainsi, un mystère s'ajoutait aux autres. Après le sujet « Buck » il y avait aussi « Hagrid » maintenant.

Sans oublier Sirius Black. A chaque fois que l'un des triplés mentionnait son nom en présence de leurs aînés, ces derniers esquissaient un sourire mystérieux.

- « … J'aurais dû aller à Beauxbâton ! » ronchonna-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Huit des dix Gardiens avaient organisé une cellule de crise dans la Salle sur Demande. Sur la table, seules quatre des quatorze chaises étaient inoccupées. Deux d'entre elles appartenaient à Draco et à Gabriel, les deux autres seraient pour les élèves qu'ils devaient rencontrer par la suite.

- « … Il faut trouver ce qui s'est passé ! Même un hippogriffe ne peut pas passer du stade demi-sommeil à une rage extrême en moins de dix secondes. » martela Axel.

- « Je suis d'accord. A mon avis, celui qui a orchestré ça doit avoir des problèmes avec les Malfoy…

- Oui, mais il y a des centaines de sorciers dans ce cas ! » souligna Ron. « Ma théorie est qu'un sorcier a possédé, manipulé… utilisez le mot que vous préférez, Buck dans le but de blesser mortellement Draco et affaiblir Lucius Malfoy…

- Dans l'unique but de l'évincer de la course au prestige. » conclut Hermione. « Donc, nos champs de recherche se limitent à des sorciers puissants, influents, et intéressés par le pouvoir. Ça nous fait déjà pas mal de sorciers a enlever de la liste des suspects. »

Luna commença à chantonner.

- « Euh, Luna ?

- Vous oubliez un détail, chers Gardiens, chers Mascottes…

- Lequel ?

- … L'unique sorcier qui répond aux critères que vous avez émis… Et qui est à proximité de l'école… Dans l'école… C'est… »

Personne ne prononça son nom, mais il flotta dans les esprits de chacun. Dumbledore.

- « Il va falloir s'en méfier de celui-là. Il n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il ne le prétend. »

Lara resta songeuse.

Gabriel lui avait confié que Soraya voyait la guerre se profiler à l'horizon, grâce à ses cartes. Elle avait donné jusqu'à deux ans, voir trois, avant qu'elle n'éclate véritablement. Et s'il fallait lutter à la fois contre Dumbledore et contre Voldemort…

- « Il faut trouver nos deux autres mascottes et il faut s'entraîner le plus possible tant qu'on en a encore le temps ! »

Un cri de guerre lui répondit. Oui, il le fallait.

Surtout s'ils voulaient rester en vie.

- « Okay. Soraya a suggéré que nos mascottes seraient un élève de chacune des quatre maisons. On a Hermione pour les Griffindor, Ron pour les Ravenclaw… Il reste les Hufflepuff et les Slytherin… » récapitula Neville.

- « Je suggère que Lara, Draco quand il sera remis, et moi fouinons dans notre salle commune. » proposa Yuri. « Bastien, Neville, vous êtes les plus à-même de trouver notre équipier dans votre maison. Axel, Kath, Luna, Amiko… Trouvez des magies a étudier. Gabriel vous aidera probablement par la suite. »

- « Et renez-vous ce soir pour notre entraînement ! »

Les machines étaient lancées. Chacune s'attela à sa tâche dans l'heure qui suivit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore en avait marre. Où ce petit imbécile de Harry Potter pouvait-il bien se cacher ?

C'était une pièce maîtresse dans son sublime jeu d'échec. Le fou qui protégeait son roi, en l'occurrence, son frère. Alors comment osait-il se cacher !

La maigre consolation du vieux mage était que l'héritier Malfoy était allongé à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait fait bloquer la volière une fois qu'il s'était assuré de son état – qui était grave.

Il ignorait que c'était Amiko qui avait joué contre lui. Un de ses héritages s'était réveillé, acquérant une vitesse égale à celles des jeunes vampires non entraînés. Elle avait devancé le vieux sorcier et Lucius Malfoy débarquerait probablement ce soir.

Il ignorait aussi l'acte de haute magie curative qu'avait utilisé Neville Longbottom, sinon, il ne sourierait pas en sirotant son thé au citron. Il ne savait pas que le blond platine était tiré d'affaire depuis que le sortilège médical de niveau 8 avait fait son effet.

Dans le passé, Lucius Malfoy l'avait humilié publiquement plus d'une fois, et Dumbledore avait la rancune tenace. Il avait promis de se venger et d'humilier à son tour le blond, après l'avoir affaibli.

Et quoi de mieux que de provoquer un incident mortel en cours de soin contre les créatures magiques ? Au pire, on exécuterait la bête et renvoirait Hagrid. Il n'en avait plus besoin, pour l'instant. Il fallait juste s'assurer qu'il revienne quand Voldemort reviendra. Un demi-géant était probablement la meilleure personne pour rallier d'autres géants.

Il agita sa baguette et un écran apparut. Il était encore couvert de zébrures noires et grises. A certains moment, il ne pouvait pas espionner en direct les McGonagall juniors et leurs amis. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne voyait jamais les triplés Mina, Louka et Soraya.

- « … Cette famille va me créer des problèmes… » dit-il à voix basse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, chacun des Gardiens, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione, reprirent leur entraînement animagus.

Bastien et Yuri tentaient de déterminer quels étaient le leur, Luna semblait proche de trouver son animal.

- « Je l'ai… » murmura Amiko, à moitié en transe. « Je fais quoi ?

- Laisse-le entrer en toi, ou entre en lui. » dit Mina

L'instant d'après, le corps de la rouge et or se changea. Des plumes lui poussèrent, des serres remplacèrent des ongles. Elle rapetissa beaucoup.

- « … Un corbeau. Pas mal. Et discret. »

Neville et Lara poussèrent un cri de douleur simultanément. Rares étaient les transformations indolores, après tout. Soraya alla près de Lara et Louka près de Neville.

Le garçon de la maison jaune rapetissa étrangement et ne devint pas plus grand qu'une main. Il avait de petites oreilles pointues et des ailes transparentes.

- « Une fée des bois. Dis-moi, Neville, tu es une fille ? » rigola Louka

- « Ah ça va hein ! » ronchonna ce dernier avec une voix plus aigue que la normale.

Lara de son côté tomba a genoux, en appui sur ses bras. Son corps se changea doucement. Ses bras et jambes devinrent des pattes, sa tête s'allongea et son corps se couvrit d'un pelage brun. Lorsque la transformation fut terminée, elle se regarda attentivement et afficha un air satisfait, tout en agitant sa petite queue.

- « Une biche, ça m'étonne de toi ! Quoique, avec tes yeux, ça te correspond bien.. »

Les adultes présents se regardèrent. Les cartes de Soraya ne mentaient pas, surtout au sujet des couples en devenir. Ce n'était qu'une confirmation des prédictions amoureuses de la cadtte McGonagall.

Mina sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, la Grande Salle fut secouée par un cri puissant.

- « Il a été vu ! Il a été vu !

- Qui ?

- Sirius Black ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai une annonce à vous faire.**

**Dans deux semaines, j'entre en période d'examens. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de tout mon temps pour étudier, ce qui fait que.. Je ne posterais pas de chapitre tant que mes examens ne seront pas achevés. C'est-à-dire jusqu'au 27 juin…**

**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ^^ Et à mon retour, vous aurez une petite surprise :3**

**Au programme : Un PDV de chacun des Gardiens, la confrontation Dumbledore VS Lucius, des cours, et de l'entraînement**

**Alors, bonne lecture et bonne merde à tous ceux qui sont ou qui seront en examens !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Biche_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Fée des Bois_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Corbeau_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Machin ailé_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Serpent (Lequel ?)_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Ron Weasley, Ravenclaw**_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Hermione Granger, Griffindor**_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**?**_

_Animagus :_

_**?**_

_Animagus : _

_**Chapitre 7 : Novembre**_

Le lendemain, c'était le premier Novembre. Gabriel allait un peu mieux, et pourrait probablement sortir de l'infirmerie en journée. Draco, par contre, devrait probablement passer le reste de la semaine allongé dans un lit.

Lara avait hâte que Lucius arrive et fasse des siennes, et, le connaissant, il se pointerait probablement au petit-déjeuner.

Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla vite fait et fila jusqu'à la Grande Salle, n'attendant même pas Yuri. Lorsque Lucius entrait en piste, il ne fallait pas louper un instant de la confrontation, tant c'était épique.

Elle s'assit auprès de Millicent Bulstrode. C'était une fille ayant une carrure impressionnante, pourtant c'était l'une des seules filles de sa classe que Lara appréciait. Simplement parce qu'elle ne parlait pas maquillage ou des ténèbres à longueur de temps. Pansy Parkinson était son exact opposé, et elle ne cachait pas qu'elle rejoindrait un Lord Noir s'il y en avait un qui émergeait de l'ombre.

- « Salut Millicent, tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Lara. Très bien, et toi ?

- Ca va. J'ai hâte que Lucius arrive ! » murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de sa compagne.

La brune dissimula difficilement un sourire réjoui. Elle aussi, elle connaissait Lucius…

Quelques minutes plus tard, peu après que Yuri l'ait rejointe, alors qu'elle était en train de tartiner un énième toast de confiture, les deux lourds portes de chêne s'ouvrirent avec violence, les faisant se cogner contre leurs battants.

Lucius Malfoy apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Et Dumbledore faillit cracher son jus de citrouille en le voyant débarquer.

- « Dumbledore, je vous savais peu honnête, mais pas à un tel degré. » dit-il d'emblée, à la surprise de tout le monde. « Interdire l'accès à la Volière pour empêcher quiconque de me prévenir de l'état de mon fils, voilà qui vous ressemble bien ! »

La fureur du blond était palpable.

- « Dumbledore va s'en prendre plein la gueule. » murmura Millicent, aux anges.

Lara rigola doucement et reporta son attention sur le père de son ami.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon cher Lucius.

- Oh si, vous voyez très bien. Figurez-vous que vous ne courrez pas aussi vite que dans votre jeunesse et un élève vous a doublé. Il était dans la volière quand vous avez scellé la porte. Heureusement pour lui, il avait son sac de cours avec lui. Et a rédigé sa lettre avant de devoir appeler des amis à l'aide pour qu'ils viennent le sortir de là, par la voie des airs. »

Dumbledore semblait furieux, et tentait de contrôler ses émotions.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Lucius.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je comprends _tout à fait !_ Sachez juste qu'après votre escapade l'année précédente avec le monstre de Slytherin, et cette attaque contre mon fils, vous n'êtes plus aussi populaire auprès du conseil d'administration. » sussura doucement Lucius

Ceux qui avaient compris sourirent. S'il faisait le moindre pas de travers, Dumbledore serait renvoyé…

- « Je crois que j'adore Lucius ! » fit Lara en soupirant, extatique.

Un bruit significatif de malheur se fit entendre dans le dortoir rouge et or féminin. Grognant, Amiko rabattit sa couette sur sa tête.

C'était sans compter l'intervention d'Hermione.

- « Amiko, tu es toujours au lit ?

- Ca se voit non ? » grommela

- « Mais debout, il ne reste plus que toi ! Les cours commencent dans dix minutes. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement et puis…

- « QUOI ?! ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS ?! »

Amiko se leva d'un bond et attrapa ses vêtements au vol. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, manquant de renverser son amie, tout en jurant comme un charretier.

- « Et on a potions en plus en première heure… BORDEEEEEL ! Je suis maudite ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amiko battit tous les records de vitesse dans la catégorie « Je cours car je suis en retard en Potions alors que je suis un Griffindor ». Une partie de son héritage magique s'était éveillé, lui procurant une vitesse plus grande que la normale, sans pour autant égaler un vampire. Mais elle était supérieure à celle d'un elfe noir.

Trop occupée à regarder sa montre, elle ne vit pas qu'elle fonçait droit vers un Slytherin de deux ans son aîné. L'arrivée fut douloureuse.

- « Oh, excuse-moi. » fit Amiko en se relevant rapidement

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu roi du Slytherin, il se passa quelque chose dans son corps. Comme si quelque chose la poussait à lui sauter dessus. _Il devait être sien._

- « Pas de problème. » fit l'autre en balayant la remarque de la Griffindor.

- « Amiko Mandel, enchantée. » sourit la jeune fille.

- « Un griffon qui sourit à un serpent ? Voici qui est inhabituel… » fit l'autre, un sourire en coin.

- « Et alors ? Je me suis bien ramenée en vert et argent lors du bal d'halloween d'il y a deux ans. » répondit Amiko, vexée.

- « Ah, c'était toi ! » le sourire du cinquième année s'élargit. « Ton caractère me plait. Je suis Midnight Lestrange.

- Comme l'autre folle, Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Yep, c'est ma mère. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

- « Oublie ce que j'ai dis sur ta mère ! Elle est pas folle ! Elle est très jolie, et intelligente, euhhhh…

- Tu t'enfonces. Remarque que je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je suis en retard pour mon cours de contrôle élémentaire… A un de ces jours, Amiko Mandel… »

Amiko regarda Midnight s'en aller, nonchalent. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était aussi en retard.

- « SNAPE VA ME TUER ! » réalisa-t-elle bruyamment avant de se remettre à courir

À quelques mètres de là, Midnight Lestrange sourit.

- « Amiko Mandel… Elle me plait cette fille. Peut-être égayera-t-elle mes ennuyeuses journées, sait-on jamais… »

Un « boum » retentit en cours de Potions, alors qu'Amiko déballait son excuse le plus rapidement possible à leur professeur.

Yuri allait vraiment se défenestrer un jour prochain.

« Je tu… j'ai…

- Il, nous, vous, ils. Oui mais encore, Miss Mandel ? Si c'est pour venir nous citer l'ordre des pronoms personnels, vous pouvez retourner au bac à sable… »

Le Slytherin allait vraiment tuer Amiko.

Et Snape. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de plaisanter ? On ne chamboule pas les habitudes de Yuri sans en payer le prix !

Et Lara qui n'arrêtait pas de le charrier avec une fille depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aller lui demander des conseils.

Et Gabriel qui se retrouvait toujours dans des situations impossibles.

Et Draco qui faisait toujours l'imbécile et résultat, il était encore à l'infirmerie.

C'était décidé. Il allait devenir le prochain tueur en série, il asservirait Voldemort et le transformerais en mignon petit chaton pour faire comme dans les films moldus. Tous les génies du mal possédaient un chat.

Il lui en fallait un !

- « Lara ?

- Oui ? Tu as encore besoin des conseils pour ta chérie ?

- _Arrête bordel de merde !_ Tu me conseillerais quoi comme chat ? Un maine coon ou un mau égyptien ? Ou encore un siamois ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je vais devenir le prochain génie du mal. » déclara mollement Yuri.

Lara lui jeta un regard bizarre.

- « Pas la peine d'appeler Sainte-Mango.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. »

Sinon, il devrait aussi tuer tout le personnel de l'hopital… Et après il devrait se prendre la tête avec le gouvernement.

Il préférait encore se défenestrer, au final…

- « Mais monsieur…

- A votre place Amiko. Évitez d'aller dans la poubelle, merci… »

Snape avait-il mangé un clown ce matin ?

Dans la salle de métamorphose, une ambiance toute autre régnait. Et Kath était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Minerva McGonagall.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, et sa grand-mère avait déjà réussi à dénigrer ses petits enfants.

- « Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! » chuchota Kath à l'oreille de son frère.

Celui-ci sourit à sa cadette, lui faisant totalement confiance.

Alors qu'ils étaient sensés métamorphoser un oiseau en chat, la jeune fille fit exprès de se tromper de formule. Au lieu de prononcer « catus » à la fin de sa formule, elle prononça « canis ». Un chien de taille moyenne apparut à la place de la perruche.

Minerva McGonagall regarda le chien de travers. Elle avait peur des chiens, qu'importe leur taille.

- « Merde, j'arrive pas à le contrôler » simula Kath

D'un coup de baguette très discret, elle envoya son chien sur sa grand-mère. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'enfuie en courant.

- « VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR RAVENCLAW !

- Tiens, ça, elle n'oublie pas… » grommela l'adolescente

Ayant désormais deux heures de libres, chacun s'éclipsa. La jeune fille alla s'isoler dans sa chambre et recommença son entraînement animagus. Elle devait réussir à se transformer en panthère – son troisième animagus. Sa fierté en dépendait !

Il commença alors à se passer des choses bizarres. Alors qu'elle était en transe, elle reçut un livre en pleine tête. Ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration et elle perdit son équilibre – déjà précaire – et tomba au sol comme une merde.

- « Putain c'est qui qui s'amuse à m'envoyer des livres en pleine gueule ? »

Aucun doute qu'elle se serait pris un sacré savon si Mina était passée à ce moment là.

Elle regarda le livre en question et se mit à rougir. C'était le manuel du cours d'éducation sexuelle.

« Ne jamais se mettre en transe sans avoir vérifié son environnement ! »

- « … »

Un grondement, amplifié par la magie, secoua le château jusque dans ses entrailles. Si l'on tenait à sa vie, ne jamais s'attaquer à Kath, excepté si vous êtes de sa famille.

- « LOUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ce dernier entendit le cri de rage de sa nièce.

- « Oh ? Elle a dû se mettre en transe dans sa chambre, sans penser à vérifier sa bibliothèque… »

Axel, de son côté, avait mis à profit ces deux heures de libres pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges de magie noire dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'entraînait pour l'instant à la conjuration de démons de niveau un.

- « … Primum Daemone ! »

Des étincelles noires jaillirent de sa baguette, sans plus de résultat. C'était au moins la quinzième fois qu'il exécutait ce sortilège sans obtenir plus de résultat.

Enfin, depuis leur tout premier essai, il y avait quand même trois étincelles qui jaillissaient de sa baguette. C'était un avancement non négligeable.

Étrangement, Kath et Lara avaient réussi très rapidement. À la seconde fois pour Lara et à la cinquième fois pour sa sœur. Mais la baguette de Gabriel avait fait un truc bizarre, comme un sortilège de répulsion ayant fonctionné contre lui-même et il avait volé sur une quinzaine de mètres avant de s'écraser sur un mur, heureusement soumis à un sortilège de coussinage que Louka avait effectué en urgence.

Axel se concentra encore. Il s'imagina dans une situation désespérée, ne lui restant que très peu d'énergie. Il fallait vraiment avoir besoin d'un démon pour qu'on arrive à le conjurer.

- « …Primum Daemone ! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Sa baguette l'avait brûlé et projeté en arrière, comme son frère. Il vola sur quelques mètres, pas comme son frère, mais il eut la décende d'esprit de s'appliquer un sortilège de lévitation. Il retomba en douceur.

- « … Je crois que je reviendrais à ça plus tard… Bon. »

Il alla consulter les listes que leur oncle, leur tante et leur mère avaient créées afin qu'ils puissent s'entraîner quand ils le veulent.

- « … Patronus ? Ouais, ça à l'air trop cool ce sortilège. Par contre, ça me ferait chier d'avoir un patronus en forme de rat… Hum.. un souvenir heureux… »

Il réfléchit intensément.

- « Spero Patronum ! »

Seules des étincelles argentées tirant sur le blanc jaillirent de la baguette, sans plus d'effet. Axel ne se découragea pas, ce n'était pas un sortilège facile et de haut niveau.

- « Spero Patronum ! »

Le résultat fut le même, et la fatigue commençait à tirailler Axel. Il demanda à la Salle sur Demande un livre sur le patronus et en remarqua un sur une étagère. Il le feuilleta rapidement et trouva la cause de cette fatigue.

_Le charme du patronus est, en plus d'être difficile à réaliser, un charme très épuisant. En effet, il appartient à une certaine catégorie de charmes ou sortilèges, les « Rayonnants. » Ils émettent beaucoup de rayons de poussières magiques, invisibles, qui ont un impact sur les personnes environnantes ou le lanceur._

_Dans le cas du charme de patronus, les rayons de poussière magique influent le lanceur, drainant leur énergie pour améliorer l'effet du sortilège._

- « Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. » râla Axel.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule et blanchit. Il était 10h04. La sonnerie avait eu lieu il y avait quatre minutes, et une courte période de cinq minutes était tolérée pour que les élèves aient le temps de se rendre au cours suivant.

- « … J'ai contrôles des éléments en plus, au premier étage... MEEEEERDE ! »

Neville se rendit au cours du contrôle des éléments. Il avait une forte affinité avec l'élément terre, et une affinité normale avec l'air et l'eau. Par contre, avec le feu, il n'obtiendrait jamais de résultats.

- « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les dérivés des éléments. Prenez notes de chaque variante, même si vous n'êtes pas concerné, cela à de fortes chances de revenir aux examens de fin d'année. »

Le Hufflepuff dessina le blaireau de sa maison sur le coin supérieur gauche du parchemin. À chaque fois qu'un professeur leur disait cela, il prenait toujours soin d'annoter le parchemin de ce sigle afin de savoir quelles questions étaient susceptibles de revenir aux examens, lors de ses révisions, cela se révèlerait très utile.

_Élément : Air_

_Variantes : Lumière, Espace_

_Élément : Eau_

_Variantes : Sang, Glace_

_Élément : Feu_

_Variantes : Ombre, Electricité_

_Élément : Terre_

_Variantes : Plantes, Sable, Pierre, Métal_

- « L'élément Air possède deux des trois variantes les plus surprenantes : la lumière et l'espace. Le Feu quant à lui possède la troisième variante, qui est l'ombre. Revenons à l'Air. L'élément supérieur directe est la Lumière.

'On appelle les sorciers pratiquant la magie élémentaire des Mages. Selon leur meilleur élément, il est défini comme Mage de Feu ou Mage d'Eau, par exemple. Ainsi, si un Mage d'Air apprend l'élément supérieur qu'est la Lumière, il obtiendra le titre de Mage de Lumière. Ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec les prétendus mages noirs – ou ténébreux et mages blancs – ou lumineux. Le directeur se dit mage de lumière, mais son élément le plus fort est l'eau, et il n'a pas les dispositions nécessaires pour acquérir la maîtrise de ses éléments supérieurs.

'Bref. La magie de Lumière est utile pour les sorciers durant la nuit. Elle peut éclairer comme en plein jour, faire apparaître des soleils miniatures devant une unique personne, et ainsi de suite. Les utilisations sont nombreuses pour chacun des éléments supérieurs.

'La magie de l'Espace est spéciale. Elle permet de plier l'Espace à notre volonté. Vous pouvez ralentir la vitesse des sortilèges, tordre l'espace de manière à les dévier… C'est surtout une magie défensive. Le dernier Mage d'Espace était Philippe Montaury, qui a vécu au XIV siècle.

'Passons à la magie de l'eau. Ses éléments supérieurs sont la glace et le sang. Oui, le sang. Seulement, on ne donne pas de nom aux mages le maîtrisant, car cela faisait penser aux mages noirs, ce qui n'a aucun rapport. La magie de la Glace est très similaire à l'eau, et n'a que peut d'utilités supplémentaires. Sauf si vous voulez devenir sculpteur. La magie du sang permet de contrôler un individu. Ses gestes uniquement. Je ne m'étalerais pas plus sur le sujet. »

Cela faisait un bon moment que le professeur parlait, et la cloche sonna, marquant la fin du cours.

- « On abordera la suite au prochain cours. À jeudi ! »

Neville attendrait impatiemment le prochain cours. Son élément possédait le plus de variantes, et il était pressé de les essayer.

Bastien Duchen était un garçon timide et discret, mais avec un grand potentiel magique, surtout orienté vers les soins.

Aussi, les heures de libre étaient toujours très appréciées par le jeune garçon, qui en profitait pour rendre visite à Apis, le basilic. Au départ, il était prévu que chacun emménage dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais Dumbledore était méfiant et toujours en train de rôder autour, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

Mais le déménagement avançait doucement. Jusque là, Soraya avait emmené énormément d'objets, si bien que l'installation allait se faire très rapidement.

L'adolescent tira une fiole de sa poche et en avala son contenu, qui contenait la potion Fourchelang, qui lui permettait de parler le serpent pendant deux heures.

Il ouvrit le chemin menant à la Chambre et sauta dedans, tout en prononçant la formule de fermeture.

- _« Sssssssalut Apisssssss ! »_ siffla Bastien à l'intention du basilic.

Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, se baignait joyeusement dans son bassin. Un mécanisme ayant été réenclanché, des jets d'eau jaillissaient un peu partout. Ces derniers étaient de multiples couleurs, changeant au gré de l'envie de l'énorme serpent, et diffusant des odeurs délicieuses.

Les senteurs préférées d'Apis était le muguet, la fraise, la mangue et le lilas.

- _« Ssssssssalut Basssssstien ! Tu viens bossssssser tes ssssssorts et tes posssssions* de ssssssoin ? _

_- Tu as tout compris mon ami. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je te demander sssssi tu acssssepterais* de me passsser un peu de ton venin, de ton sssssang et une écaille ?_

_- Tout ce qui te ferait plaizzzzzir*. »_

Une fois les prélèvements faits – le garçon n'avait eu qu'à ramasser une écaille qui était récemment tombée – il commença ses expériences_._

_- _« Voyons, le venin de serpent est très virulent, et celui du basilic encore plus. C'est le seul qui n'a pas d'antidote… Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer d'en développer un. Cela me servira lorsque je préparerais ma thèse pour entrer aux Services de Recherches Médicaux… »

Le Hufflepuff s'installa dans l'un des nombreux laboratoires – au nombre de sept – et commença à préparer une potion d'Analyse.

Gabriel put sortir de l'infirmerie vers onze heures, et rejoignit ses amis au cours d'éducation sexuelle sorcière. Leur professeur, Dolores Ombrage, avait la manie de mettre tous ses élèves mal à l'aise. Mais l'avis de tous restait le même

- Elle répond toujours aux questions, même les plus idiotes

- Elle répond toujours de manière brève, pas comme McGonagall première génération.

- Elle ne donne pas de devoirs – heureusement !

- Elle ne retire pas de points – mais n'en donne pas non plus

- Et surtout, elle est toujours prête à rire avec les élèves.

Même si le cours en lui-même était gênant, leur professeur était géniale.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Prenez vos places habituelles, on va faire une petite expérience aujourd'hui. »

Tous se regardèrent, peu rassurés, Gabriel le premier à stresser.

- « Aujourd'hui, vous allez connaître votre orientation sexuelle sorcière. »

L'aînée de la troisième génération des McGonagall faillit s'évanouir. Elle était incroyablement sadique sans le vouloir !

- « Vous savez tous, grâce au cours précédent, que les homosexuels sont très bien acceptés dans la Communauté Magique – le ministre lui-même a été vu en compagnie d'un jeune homme, de manière très intime. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Prêts ? _Quid illus est nobis !_ »

Les élèves se mirent à luire. Gabriel était entouré d'une sorte de halo rose. Il remarqua que la moitié des élèves masculins avaient cette couleur. D'autres en avaient une bleue et d'autres une mauve. C'était pareil chez les filles, sauf que la couleur prédominante était le bleu.

- « Si vous êtes entouré d'une brume magique rose, c'est que vous serez attiré ou attirée par les femmes. Si c'est du bleu, alors ce sera pour les hommes. Et pour le mauve, c'est bien sûr par les deux ! »

Chacun attrapa des rougeurs au niveau des joues.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à ses amis. Excepté Bastien – qui avait une couleur rose parcourue d'ondes – les hommes luisaient rose, et les filles bleues.

Étrangement, il fut ravi de voir qu'une fille en particulier était attirée par les hommes.

- « Je peux sortir !

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dis monsieur Malfoy.

- Mais il y a cours d'éducation sexuelle là !

- Ce n'est pas le cours le plus important.

- Mais enfin, c'est génial d'avoir des cours pareils ! En plus on n'a qu'une heure par semaine. C'est injuste ! »

Lassée par les jérémiades de Draco, l'infirmière lui envoya un _silencio_ informulé.

Le blond s'en rendit immédiatement compte et commença à s'agiter dans son lit.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, allez vous rester tranquille ! »

Mais il s'agita de plus belle.

- « … _Stupéfix_… » soupira Mme Pomfresh

Le blond se retrouva incapabe de bouger, mais son esprit était en ébullition.

_« Comment a-t-elle osé ?! Je vais me venger. Je vais l'attaquer un de ces jours, puis je la livrerais en pâture aux lycans des la forêt… Quoique, pas sûr que le professeur Lupin apprécie. Tiens, je me demande si les cours de défense vont enfin de se lancer… »_

En effet, depuis le début de l'année, le professeur était incapable de donner cours de défense, tant la salle était piégée par le Ministère. Ces derniers ne toléraient pas qu'un loup puisse enseigner, et ils avaient profité d'une ronde annuelle pour piéger la salle avec des enchantements et maléfices inconnus. Même le directeur n'arrivait pas à les enlever, et Remus Lupin faisait cours une fois par semaine, et encore, ils n'en étaient qu'aux révisions.

_« Il a dit qu'on devrait voir l'épouvantard demain. J'ai hâte ! Par contre… Oh nooooon, je crois que je vais simuler pour rater son cours en fait ! Que diraient les autres ? Le grand et magnifique Draco Malfoy… A une peur terrible d'Hermione Granger, née moldue de la maison rivale… Ou alors, de Kath peut-être ? Cette fille est une vraie psychopathe, elle aussi… Mais elle n'attaque pas à coup de livres, Elle… »_

- « Calmé, monsieur Malfoy ? Si tout vas bien, vous pourrez sortir ce soir. _Enervatum._ »

Ce fut la chose à ne pas faire, car sitôt libéré du sortilège, Draco se leva en poussant un cri de guerre avant de renverser l'infirmière, d'attraper sa baguette et de se mettre à courir jusqu'aux cachots.

- « JE SUIS LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE ! »

Luna avait une heure de libre, ce qui était rare.

Elle fila jusqu'à la forêt interdite, salua un centaure – éberlué – avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'au domaine des Licornes.

Elle avait toujours eu une certaine affinité avec les équidés, en particulier les licornes. Son héritage magique était très précoce, mais progressif. Depuis ses dix ans, elle découvrait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas la veille. Elle s'était un jour découvert un don de communication, et avait réussi à approcher un troupeau peu farouche.

Elle pourrait passer des heures à les regarder s'ébattre librement dans leur clairière.

Très vite, son esprit s'envola dans un monde « lunesque » comme dirait Ron.

Nargoles et Joncheruines dansaient la samba au milieu de la rivière.

- « Ce doit être le moment propice pour leur danse de pré-accouplement. » murmura Luna

Elle se pencha au dessus de la rivière et mit une paire de lunettes bizarres.

- « Oh, un Joncheruine des Carpates ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuur !

Vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va super. J'ai réussi mes examens ! =D

J'ai pas fini ma surprise… Mais bon, c'est les vacances, elle va se finir petit à petit !

La surprise viendra donc à la prochaine parution

Alors, je m'excuse de mon retard. Je suis en vacances, j'ai difficile avoir internet :/

Chapitre court, je m'en excuse . mais important pour la suite !

_**Chapitre 8 : Sirius Black - Introduction**_

Le mois de décembre arrivait à grands pas, et avec lui, les vacances des élèves et des professeurs.

Plus le temps avançait, et plus les Gardiens ressentaient un certain malaise. Comme un pressentiment de plus en plus grand qui s'insinuait vicieusement dans leurs veines. Et Soraya refusait de voir le moindre chiffre depuis quelques temps.

Chacun continuait sa vie de son côté.

Amiko s'était trouvé un partenaire pour échanger des conneries, à savoir Midnight Lestrange.

Lara cherchait toujours à connaître l'identité de la fille qui hantait l'esprit de Yuri

Yuri… avait toujours en tête de trouver un chat.

Draco et Neville n'arrêtaient pas de prendre des paris sur tout et rien. C'était une de leurs nouvelles passions… Neville avait gagné près d'une centaine de Gallions, au grand dam de Draco.

Luna… Etait toujours aussi lunesque.

Bastien, le timide Hufflepuff, travaillait sur ses projets d'antidote.

Et les triplés McGonagall… continuaient à provoquer leur grand-mère et Potter père, et ainsi collectionner les retenues – où ils n'allaient que pour mettre un peu plus de bordel.

Leurs recherches concernant leurs deux représentants de Hufflepuff et de Slytherin avançaient. Neville avait découvert une fille complètement mystérieuse en Mélinda Smith, la sœur jumelle de Zacharias, un « emmerdeur de première » selon Axel. Le groupe avait sympathisé avec elle, et songeait à lui demander si rejoindre les Gardiens l'intéresserait.

Et Amiko n'arrêtait pas de supplier Midnight, qui était à deux doigts de craquer.

Et enfin, chaque Gardien, Ron et Hermione inclus, avaient emménagé dans la Chambre des Secrets quelques jours plus tôt.

- « Les gens ! On va s'entraîner ? »

Gabriel adorait leurs sessions d'entraînement. S'il avait abandonné l'Invocation de Démons, il avait commencé à se pencher sur ses éléments et travaillait durement sur ceux-ci, à savoir l'Air et l'Eau, mais surtout l'air.

- « Vas-y, Gab. » soupira Mina.

Gabriel fila jusqu'à leur salle d'entraînement et commença ses exercices d'échauffement. De l'autre côté, il vit Neville qui regardait les arcs avec un certain intérêt.

- « Hey Nev ! Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Si tu veux, Gab. »

La magie élémentaire s'utilisant avec un bâton, les élèves avaient dû construire eux-même leur catalyseur. Celui de Neville était en bois de chêne, simple et solide, son élément étant la Terre, son cœur était fait d'ambre liquide. Une fois fusionnée avec le bois, cela avait donné un bâton clair d'un mètre cinquante parcouru de zébrures d'or. Et enfin, lorsqu'il fut enchanté par l'un des Maîtres venus spécialement pour cela, le bâton avait acquis la capacité de se désagréger, et de pouvoir se reconstruire à partir de la terre. Telle était la particularité des Bâtons de Mages de Terre.

Gabriel avait choisi le bouleau, pour son écorce blanche. Ayant une forte affinité avec l'Air et l'Eau, il avait dû emprisonner le Vent du Nord dans un bocal, comme l'appelait le professeur, un vent étonnament glacial, en toute saison. Un vent magique, en somme. Et en plus de cela, il avait plongé, accompagné des autres élèves aimés par l'élément eau, dans un lac, et avait emprisonné de l'eau chaude, jaillissant d'un volcan aquatique.

Une fois les éléments fusionnés, le bâton blanc était parcouru de lignes brisées de couleur argent, pour l'air, et un long trait qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour du bâton d'une couleur turquoise magnifique. Enchanté, il pouvait apparaître ou disparaître au gré de son possesseur s'il y avait du vent ou de l'eau.

- « Je me sens toujours ridicule… » avoua Neville

- « Moi aussi. Bon match ! »

Les deux amis se mirent en position. La Magie Elémentaire recquérait des incantations personnelles, et les Mages les plus aguerris pouvaient la manipuler en un seul mot, ou en informulé.

- « Vent Céleste, déchaine-toi. Va, tourbillonne et emprisonne dans ton œil mon adversaire ! » improvisa Gabriel

Le vent souffla dans la salle d'entraînement. Un semblant de tornade se forma autour de Neville, mais la puissance était minime. Ils en étaient au début de leur apprentissage, après tout.

- « Ô divine Gaïa, protège-moi des attaques de ton opposé, Ouranos ! Qu'une barrière se dresse entre nous ! »

Un fin mur de terre entoura Neville, comme pour le protéger des vents que Gabriel aurait voulu un peu plus violents – de toute façon, il y avait un sort de coussinage sur les murs.

- « On a l'air débiles quand même. » rigola Gabriel.

- « Je pensais à la même chose ! Que la Terre te joue un tour et mange la poussière ! »

Comme lorsque l'on tire un tapis sous les pieds que quelqu'un, le sol d'entraînement – fait de terre battue, ondula sous Gabriel et le fit tomber.

- « C'est un coup bas ça, Nev ! Que les Larmes du Ciel t'aveuglent le temps de me relever ! »

Tombant de nulle part, la pluie se déchaîna au dessus de Neville, laissant le temps à Gabriel pour se relever.

- « Tempête Aquatique…

- Tourbillon de Terre…

- Piège mon adversaire ! »

Les deux attaques furent lancées en même temps. Neville fut pris dans un faible tourbillon d'eau tandis que la terre s'agitait autour de Gabriel.

- « On a des progrès à faire.

- Je pensais à la même chose. »

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leurs sorts, et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, harassés. Chose tout à fait normale, apprendre une nouvelle branche magique était toujours très épuisant au début.

- « Tu t'intéresses aux arcs ?

- Oui, je trouve que c'est l'une des meilleures armes a distance.

- Idem. Je crois que ce serait bien si tout le monde en avait un. »

Gabriel aimait bien l'arc, mais il préférait, de loin, le katana.

- « Gabriel !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kath ? »

- « Sirius Black a été repéré dans le château ! »

Le garçon laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- « Je savais qu'il était con mais pas à ce point. Il faut le retrouver avant Dumbledore et avant qu'il ne lui fasse un lavage de cerveau ! »

Tous les gardiens hochèrent la tête.

- « Soraya, Mina, Louka, il faut former les groupes maintenant ! » dit Gabriel

Les Gardiens seraient répartis en binôme tant qu'ils n'auraient pas assez d'expérience à eux seuls pour effectuer leurs missions.

- « On privilégie les binômes garçon/fille. » dit Mina

- « Pourquoi ? Deux garçons qui traînent ensembles ou deux filles, ça fait plus naturel qu'un mec et une fille. Ou alors, tu veux en faire de parfaits espions qui vont s'embrasser à chaque fois qu'on les regarde un peu bizarrement. » rigola Louka

Soraya se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise.

- « Non, car, prenons Axel et Gabriel. Ils ont plus ou moins les mêmes aptitudes. Mais si on met Axel et Kath en binôme, la gueule d'ange d'Axel sera leur masque et la fourberie de Kath leur arme. »

Un cri d'indignation se fit entendre

- « Je ne suis pas fourbe !

- Tu l'es. »

Le premier binôme, baptisé Alpha, composé par Louka, était Gabriel – Lara. Tous deux ayant un caractère complètement opposé, leurs missions seraient plus aisées, l'héritière Snape pouvant réfréner les instincts Griffindor de son compagnon, et ce dernier pourrait, grâce à une certaine simplicité d'esprit, contourner pas mal de problèmes. Leur couverture était « meilleurs amis. » bien que l'oncle farceur des McGonagall dise qu'ils feraient un mignon petit couple.

Le second binôme fut nommé Beta, et composé par Mina des deux McGonagall restants. Leurs caractères étaient très similaires, qui pourrait leur occasionner certains problèmes, mais éviter des prises de tête quant au choix des choses à faire. Leur couverture était, bien évidemment « frère et sœur. »

Le troisième binôme, Gamma, concerna Draco et Neville, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Les deux étaient aussi liés que l'étaient les triplés. Le blond riait souvent à ce sujet, disant que si son père l'apprenait, les deux garçons seraient dans de beaux draps. Nom de code : Frères d'A(r)mes.

Quatrième binôme, Epsilon, fut le plus surprenant. Bastien, le timide Hufflepuff, qui s'attendait à se retrouver avec Amiko de par leur caractère diamétralement opposé, fut mis en binôme avec la douce Luna. D'abord incertain de l'attitude à avoir, Soraya, qui avait composé leur groupe, lui avait dit que si chacun avait un domaine de prédilection, les recherches et la Magie de Soin étaient les siens, et il était donc le plus à-même de protéger la douce rêveuse, car il était très protecteur, voir père-poule avec les autres. Contrairement à Axel, Gabriel ou Draco, il couvait littéralement tout le monde du regard, étant prêt à réagir dans l'urgence. Neville aurait également pu convenir, mais Bastien était le meilleur candidat pour être le binôme de Luna.

Dernier binôme, Zêta. Yuri et Amiko. Serpent et lion. Mina avait décrété avec un grand sourire qu'il était amusant de faire les plus grandes offenses. En voyant le binôme, qui semblait le plus fonctionnel, même le plus fort à cause de leur caractère et leurs habitudes trop différentes pour s'entendre, Salazar Slytherin et Godric Griffindor se retournaient probablement dans leur tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourtant, les deux – quand ils ne se tapaient pas dessus – étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes quand il s'agissait des Potter ou des machinations de Dumbledore.

Hermione et Ron furent un peu déçus de ne pas être mis en binôme, mais Soraya leur expliqua qu'ils seraient en quadrinôme avec les deux autres représentants de Hufflepuff et de Slytherin. Chacun correspondant au profil de leur maison à 75%, avec 25% d'une autre maison, il était aisé de faire une fusion sans heurts entre les quatre.

- « Okay tout le monde. Vous me trouvez Black et vous le ramener dans le Repaire des Gardiens.

- Le repaire des gardiens ?

- Il faut entendre les majuscules, Axel. Oui, le Repaire. Anciennement connu sous le nom de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Mais… pourquoi t'a renommé ?

- J'm'ennuyais. » fit Soraya en haussant les épaules

Et chacun partit de son côté.

Axel et Kath se ruèrent vers la forêt interdite.

Lara et Gabriel… optèrent pour les cachots après quelques discussions.

Draco et Neville ne se regardèrent même pas et foncèrent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Après une tempête de cris, Yuri suivi son homologue rouge jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir.

Et…

Ce fut Ron et Hermione qui tombèrent sur Sirius Black, alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Et…

Ce fut Dobby qui les sauva tous les deux.

En frappant l'intrus d'une grosse poele.

- « J'ai vu dans un film que c'était une arme redoutable ce machin. Je crois que Disney à raison ! » s'exclama Hermione en voyant la grosse bosse apparaître peu à peu sur le front de l'évadé.

- « Euh… Dis-nait ?

- Je t'expliquerais. Comment on va le tirer sans se faire voir jusqu'au deuxième étage ? Tu maîtrise le sortilège de Désillusion ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non. On est dans la merde.

- Tu crois ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, désolé pour ce léger retard encore une fois :/

Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre avec le Grand, le Beau, l'Incroyable Sirius Black !

Et… Une surprise que je vous avais promise ^^

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu de nombreuses idées pour des fictions à venir sur un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi. Des fictions sur HP, bien entendu, mais également sur Hunger Games, Bones, Fairy Tail, Death Note… Enfin bref !

J'ai donc décidé de construire un forum dédié à mes fictions, qu'elles soient à venir ou déjà en cours. Vous pourrez avoir des informations complémentaires sur l'une ou l'autre fiction. Par exemple, on peut retrouver une liste de sortilèges pour Harry Potter ^^

Il n'est pas encore terminé, mais il est correct, je pense, pour que je puisse vous proposer d'y faire un tour ^^

Remerciements spéciaux à : **titi06** pour m'avoir permis d'emprunter ses sortilèges

Vous retrouverez l'adresses sur mon profil, si cela vous intéresse ^^

Dans ce chapitre, on a le PDV de Sirius, et un gros délire de ma part x) Depuis le temps que je rêve de le faire, ce délire *-* J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 9 : Sirius Black

_Ouah, quel mal de crâne, mais il s'est passé quoi ?_

_Bon sang, je ne me rappelle de presque rien… Mon dieu, je deviens amnésique ! Ah non non non, ça ne va pas, hors de question que je perde mes souvenirs. No way ! Au moins, je me rappelle qui je suis, c'est déjà ça._

_Mais… pourquoi je parle tout seul moi ? _

_- « Mon pauvre Sirius, tu deviens schizophrène. Tu n'es plus tout seul dans ta tête. »_

_Nyaaaa, mais t'es qui toi !_

_- « Je suis… TON PERE ! »_

_Quoi ?!_

_- « Gaby, arrête de l'embêter, tu vois bien qu'il est complètement dans le gaz._

_- Mais euh, c'est trop marrant ! »_

_Mais c'est qui ces deux énergumènes ? Où est-ce que vous vous cachez !_

_- « On ne se cache pas, Siri-chou. »_

_Merlin, une voix de femme. J'suis habité par une femme qui tente de séduire sans grand résultat !_

_- « Non mais, attends un peu toi ! »_

**BONG**

_- « C'est malin, Kath. Maintenant il est complètement HS. Mais… D'où est-ce que tu sors cette poêle à frire ?! »_

_Merlin, pourquoi moi ?_

Lorsque Sirius reprit connaissance, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il se trouvait… Dans des cachots ?

- « Bonjour, Sirius Black. Je suis Louka McGonagall, et les deux femmes derrière moi sont Mina et Soraya, mes sœurs.

- Euh… Pas besoin de me présenter. Attendez. McGonagall ? Comme…

- Minerva ? Oui, nous sommes ses enfants. »

Un grand cri de stupéfaction s'échappa de la bouche de l'évadé.

- « QUOIIIIIII ?! »

Le maraudeur regarda attentivement les trois personnes qui se tenaient face à lui. L'homme qui le dévisageait devait être Louka. C'était un homme assez bien bâti, qui devait avoir l'habitude de faire du sport. Tout comme ses sœurs, il avait les yeux et les cheveux bruns.

La première femme avait les cheveux frisés et ses yeux étaient animés par une lueur rieuse, mais l'évadé remarqua une sorte de flamme mélancolique, dissimulée par l'éclat de joie. Elle avait été présentée comme Soraya.

La deuxième femme était une femme un peu plus grande que sa sœur, aux cheveux lisses, tombant sur ses épaules. Il la catalogua immédiatement comme une froide beauté, en raison de son teint assez pâle et la froideur de son visage. Rien ne semblait émouvoir cette femme, ni ses yeux, ni les traits de son visage ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

- « Difficile à croire, nous le savons. Alors, Sirius, vous avez ébranlé tout le château.

- Ah bon ? Où suis-je, au fait ?

- Vous avez été repéré très rapidement, et heureusement pour vous, l'appel de la nourriture fut la plus forte, et vous êtes tombé sur deux de nos recrues. » expliqua Mina d'une voix neutre, ignorant la seconde question de l'homme.

Sirius vit une flamme s'allumer dans son regard à la mention des recrues, mais elle s'éteignit tout aussi vite.

- « Soraya dit que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Or, ma sœur a toujours raison si ses sources sont bonnes, comme elles le sont dans ce cas. Mais… J'ai besoin de preuves. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à nos enfants. » siffla-t-elle, acide.

Louka posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui se calma rapidement.

- « Je ne doute pas de ma sœur, et donc, de vos actes. En revanche, vous avez passé près de douze ans à Azkaban, je ne peux pas me fier à votre comportement. Qu'auriez-vous fait, Sirius, si un allié ne vous avait pas assommé dans les cuisines ? »

Un peu surpris par les accusations à peine cachées de Mina, Sirius ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas pour tout vous dire. » avoua-t-il après réflexion.

- « Vous avez demandé tout à l'heure où vous étiez, si j'ai bien entendu. » continua Mina.

- « Oui.

- Vous vous trouvez dans ce qui était jadis la Chambre des Secrets, aujourd'hui rebaptisé le Repaire des Gardiens. Mais, toute explication viendra en temps voulu. Dites nous, Sirius. Racontez nous tout, sur vous et les Potter ? »

Le maraudeur leva la tête à la mention des Gardiens, alerté. Mais il se calma rapidement.

- « Très bien. Il y a quelques années, alors que Voldemort était encore actif, nous avons appris qu'il en avait après les Potter, bien qu'on ne sache pas pourquoi, Lily, James et Albus n'ont jamais voulu dire quoique ce soit.

- Continuez.

- Alors, nous avons décidé de les protéger à l'aide du sortilège de Fidelitas. James avait peur de choisir Remus à cause d'un… petit problème.

- Sa lycanthropie.

- Comment vous…

- Continuez.

- Euh… Oui. Et Lily n'aimait pas l'idée de confier le Secret à Peter, parce que s'il était un ami fidèle, il était aussi le premier à se rétracter. Donc, il ne restait que moi dans les Maraudeurs. Mais, au moment du sortilège, Peter et moi avons décidé de lier Peter, et de faire courir le bruit que c'était moi le gardien du secret. Ainsi, il serait en sécurité. Mais… Ce n'était pas Remus l'espion, mais bien ce rat ! Lorsque j'ai réussi a mettre la main sur lui, il a fait une scène en pleine rue, puis a balancé des sortilèges de mort à tout va. Lorsqu'il a été acculé, il s'est tranché un doigt, et a disparut sous forme de rat. Vous connaissez la suite… »

Un échange silencieux se fit entre les trois frères et sœurs.

- « Ca concorde avec ce que tu nous avais dis, So. Très bien, Sirius Black. Pose nous toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête, nous te devons également la vérité.

- Les voix dans ma tête… ! »

À la grande surprise de l'animagus, les trois éclatèrent de rire.

- « Ah, ça ! C'est Gabriel, Kath et Midnight qui se sont amusés à tes dépends. Ils voulaient pratiquer un peu de légilimencie, et quand on a tourné le dos, ils se sont infiltrés jusqu'ici et ont pénétré ton esprit pour te faire un peu peur.

- Pas mal, pas mal, j'ai marché en plein dedans… Vous avez parlé des Gardiens, tout à l'heure… »

L'évadé ferma les yeux. Et un souvenir de sa tendre enfance surgit dans sa mémoire

_- « Tu sais Sirius, il y a 297 ans, les Gardiens sont réapparus sur Terre._

_- Les Gardiens, c'est quoi, Bella ?_

_- Ce sont des représentants de la Magia, la Magie Mère, qui créa toute forme de magie présente sur la Terre. _

_- Et ils viennent pourquoi ? _

_- Je vais te raconter une histoire, petit cousin. T'es bien installé ?_

_- Oui cousine ! Raconte moi !_

_« Lorsque le soleil se leva sur un monde magique_

_Lorsque la Magia créa ses fils_

_Elle donna vie à dix entités. Six mâles, quatre femelles._

_- Mes fils, mes filles ! dit-elle. Votre mission sera de préserver l'équilibre du monde. Cette mission, éternelle sera-t-elle._

_- Oui mère, nous préserverons ce monde ! répondirent les Gardiens._

_À cette époque, l'Elfique était la langue la plus utilisée, et on baptisa les Gardiens dans cette langue. Ils furent nommés Fëan__ár__o, l'Archange de Lumière, et Ainariël, l'Archange Ténébreuse._

_Leurs amis étaient Beren, l'ange. Alatriel, démon femelle. En ces temps reculés, le terme démon était toujours masculin, ce fut bien plus tard qu'on la nomma démone._

_Fingolfin, l'Efle Sylvestre, ou Elfe Blanc. Aerandir, l'Elfe Ombré, ou Elfe Noir_

_Lessien, la Fée. Finduillas, la Harpie._

_Et enfin Tathar, le Griffon. Ainsi qu'Elwë, le Lamia._

_- Et ils devaient faire quoi pour préserver le monde ?_

_- Le bien ne peut exister sans le mal. Leur mission éternelle est de veiller à ce que l'un ne domine pas l'autre. Ainsi, il y aura toujours des méchants sorciers, et des gentils sorciers. Des moments de paix, et des moments de guerre. Car s'il n'y avait pas le mal, l'équilibre du monde serait brisé. _

_Les Gardiens sont toujours là, des centaines, des milliers, des millions d'année après. On ne peut pas les voir, ni les entendre, ni les sentir. Mais ils répandent la paix tout comme la guerre. As-tu remarqué, petit cousin ? Chaque Gardien à son opposé. L'ange et le démon. Le griffon, créature du feu et du vent, ainsi que le lamia, maître de l'eau et de la terre. _

_Lorsque l'équilibre est brisé et que le bien est trop présent, ce sont Ainariël et ses compagnons qui font en sorte que le mal regagne du terrain. Cependant, ils n'ont pas besoin de le faire très souvent, il y a toujours des psychopathes qui n'ont pas besoin de leur aide pour semer la terreur._

_En revanche, lorsque le mal gagne trop de terrain, ils choisissent dix élus, et leur confie leur pouvoir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils s'éveillent aux environs de leur maturité magique, à quinze ans. La légende dit que les élus deviendraient des immortels à leur mort, et qu'ils couleraient des jours paisibles en enfer ou au paradis jusqu'à la fin des temps, aux côtés des autres élus des temps jadis._

_- « Ils sont trop cool les Gardiens ! Mais, pourquoi ils laissent le mal avancer, Ainariël doit bien voir qu'ils en font trop, ou l'inverse, non ?_

_- Tu sais Siri, ce n'est pas Ainariël ou Alatriel, ni aucun autre représentant de la partie sombre qui répand ainsi le mal. _

_- Mais, tu l'as dis toi-même !_

_- C'est difficile à expliquer… Si tu veux, Ainariël souffle les idées aux gens. Elle les influence. Mais après, ce sont les sorciers qui décident de ce qu'ils font, et les actes de méchants sorciers ne sont pas la faute des Gardiens de l'ombre. Tu comprends ?_

_- Je crois… C'est compliqué ! J'aimerais bien être un gardien. Si je l'étais, je serais Aerandir, l'elfe noir ! Comme ça je pourrais jouer des tours à Fingolfin !_

_- Ahaha, je te reconnais bien là, petit cousin. Dors mon chou._

_- A demain Bellatrix ! T'es la meilleure des cousines ! »_

Sirius tenta de maîtriser la mélancolie qui s'infiltrait traitreusement dans ses veines.

« Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi as-tu changé ainsi, cousine ? » songea-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

- « Vous voulez dire que l'équilibre du monde a été rompu ? » murmura Sirius.

- « Je vois que tu connais la légende des Gardiens. Oui, Sirius, le mal a gagné beaucoup trop de terrain ces dernières années.

- Voldemort.

- Certes. Mais pas seulement. Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Je ne vous crois pas ! »

L'animagus chien refusait de le croire. Certes, il lui avait fait un sale coup en l'envoyant à Azkaban sans procès, alors qu'une seule goute de sérum de vérité l'aurait disculpé. Mais, quand même !

- « Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. La Magie Noire est dangereuse, malgré tous les beaux discours que je peux faire dessus. » commença Louka, l'air grave. « Mais il faut toujours être très prudent, surtout quand on ne possède aucune affinité avec elle. A la base, Albus était un sorcier respectable, un vrai mage blanc, qui se battait contre le mal avec toute la force qu'il avait. Seulement, il fut un jour forcé d'apprendre des rudiments de la Magie Noire pour je ne sais plus quelle affaire.

'Or, la Magie Noire est dangereuse, comme je l'ai dis. Quand on y goûte ainsi, surtout quand on est un mage blanc, on a tendance à en demander encore, encore, toujours plus. C'est une magie propre. Tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport…

- L'anneau de Sauron, le mage noir, est doté d'une volonté propre. C'est la même chose pour la magie noire. Contrairement à la magie blanche, elle teste son sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il montre à la Magie qui commandait. Dumbledore ne sentit probablement pas la Magie Noire prendre de l'emprise sur lui, et s'il s'en est aperçu, il était déjà trop tard. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas devenu complètement mauvais, mais il est manipulé par la magie noire.

« La magie blanche et noire sont nommées ainsi car la magie blanche n'est pas très souvent utilisée par un mage sombre. Elle est bien moins puissante car c'est une magie inerte, sans volonté. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que c'est l'utilisation du sorcier qui détermine si sa magie est bénéfique ou maléfique. On peut tuer un homme avec un sortilège de découpe, souvent utilisé en couture, ou sauver quelqu'un avec un sort de magie noire.

« Malheureusement, cela fait tant d'années que Dumbledore est manipulé par la magie noire. Or, lorsqu'elle prend le contrôle d'un sorcier, la magie noire fait surgir tous les défauts du sorcier, ou s'inspire de l'utilisation d'un mage noir plus ou moins proche du sorcier. Et quel mage noir Dumbledore a-t-il fréquenté, récemment ? Voldemort, et ses intentions ne sont pas bénéfiques pour le monde. De ce fait, la magie noire contrôlant le directeur copie son homologue, et ses actions sont donc tout aussi maléfiques. Avec la manipulation exacerbée du directeur, personne ne peut voir qu'il est en train de devenir très dangereux. Autant pour les autres que pour lui-même.

Sirius passa toute la nuit – car il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit – à penser aux paroles de Louka, qui était manifestement un expert en magie noire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait été enfermé dans les quelques cachots que le Repaire avait à sa disposition, tous insonorisés, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mal.

Soraya était repassée peu de temps après le départ de son frère et de sa sœur, et lui avait expliqué qu'ils l'avaient enfermé par sécurité, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir.

En attendant, il profitait d'un lit confortable et avait pu prendre une douche dans sa cellule, qui ressemblait plus à un studio en miniature.

- « Bonjour Sirius ! »

Louka venait d'arriver, accompagné de trois adolescents.

- « Je te présente Gabriel, Kath et Midnight, ils sont venus te présenter leurs excuses.

- Désolé mec. Mais c'était trop drole ! » rigola la fille brune – Kath, supposa le prisonnier.

Mais il bloquait sur les deux garçons.

- « Désolé… J'avais envie de faire une farce à un maraudeur célèbre… Qui plus est, mon oncle… » dit Midnight avec un sourire gêné.

- « Tu es… le fils de Bella ? » murmura Sirius, ne pouvant détacher son regard du garçon.

- « Ouais… Content de faire ta connaissance, tonton chien.

- C'est quoi ce surnom !? Sale gosse ! » s'indigna ledit tonton chien.

Louka avait ouvert la porte de la cellule de Sirius entre temps et tira le maraudeur hors de la cellule.

- « Et lui, c'est Gaby.

- Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- « C'est.. C'est impossible ! Harry ? »

Sirius le sentait au plus profond de lui. C'était Harry, mais il ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, tout son cœur le criait.

- « Parrain… »

Louka emmena Kath et Midnight pour laisser aux deux hommes un peu d'intimité.

La Magia souffla des mots doux à son protégé et leva le sortilège qu'elle avait elle-même posé. Un tourbillon de lumière enveloppa Gabriel, et il reprit son apparence réelle.

- « Tu… Tu es devenu un beau garçon, Harry… On t'appelle Gabriel, pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Sirius, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son filleul.

- « Mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné à la demande de Dumbledore. Et Mina m'a adopté. Je suis Gabriel McGonagall, désormais. Mais… J'ai toujours eu des souvenirs de toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Tu étais le taré qui me faisait faire des acrobaties aériennes juste après mon biberon. » dit simplement Gabriel, mais il ne réussit pas à dissimuler un petit sourire en coin.

Sirius resta coi un instant, puis il éclata de rire.

- « Ouais, c'est moi ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, H.. Gaby…

- J'ai toujours eu envie de te rencontrer, Sirius… »

Le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, en larmes. Si Mina l'avait toujours élevé avec le plus doux des amours, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir à ses côtés une personne proche de lui, et Sirius était probablement le seul adulte qui ne l'avait pas trahi avant d'être abandonné.

Sirius ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il raffermit son étreinte autour de son filleul.

- « Bienvenue à la maison, Sirius. T'as pas intérêt à partir maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. » souffla Gabriel.

- « C'est promis, Gabriel. Je serais toujours du côté des Gardiens, contre Voldemort et Dumbledore ! »

Quelques jours passèrent, et Sirius fut présenté aux Gardiens et à leurs alliés. Mélinda Smith, récemment intégrée dans les rangs, avait eu du mal, mais s'était rapidement faite. Après tout, Soraya affirmait que l'homme était correct, or, elle était très renommée dans Poudlard pour savoir lire le cœur des gens. Personne ne savait qu'elle était voyante.

Il fut énormément surpris en apprenant que Dobby était un allié dans la guerre qui se profilait doucement à l'horizon.

- « Ne soit pas si surpris, parrain. C'est pourtant lui qui t'as mis HS. Et sans magie !

- Il a fait comment alors ?

- Avec une poele à frire. Incroyable, ce truc, non ? » dit Ron, intervenant dans la conversation. « Je veux la même ! »

Et il s'était évanoui en voyant le Basilic.

Pire.

Il avait surpris le Basilic et le serpent incandescant de Gabriel dans une danse sensuelle. Il fut le premier à apprendre qu'Etna et les serpents de sa race pouvaient modifier leur taille à volonté. Il était choqué à vie et ne verrait jamais les deux serpents de la même manière

Mais là, il allait rester seul dans le Repaire, car Dumbledore avait convoqué tous les professeurs et élèves. Donc, il s'ennuyait.

_- « SSSSiriusssss, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'entraîner ?_

- Oh, salut Apis. C'est étonnant de te voir sans Etna.

_- Elle sssse sssssent un peu mal en cccce moment, elle ssse reposssse._

- Je pourrais m'entraîner à quoi ?

_- Je crois que Mina t'a laisssssé une liste. Mais la priorité est de ssssavoir sssssi tu es en messsure de contrôler un élément et de choisssssir ton arme blanche._

- Je n'ai pas assez d'affinités pour contrôler un élément, j'avais déjà essayé plus jeune, par contre, j'ai déjà choisi mon arme.

_- Ccccc'est quoi ?_

- Une poele à frire pardi ! »

Le serpent géant et Sirius parlèrent un long moment, si long que l'héritier des Black dût reprendre deux fois de la potion pour comprendre Apis.

_- « Sssssinon, SSSSSirius, tu peux toujours reprendre tout depuis le début. Cccca fait douze ans que tu n'as plus fais de magie, exception faite pour ton animagusssss. Ça pourrait t'être bénéfique._

- Hé, c'est pas con, ça ! Merci du conseil, l'ami !

_- De rien ! Mais épuisssse toi bien, car SSSSSoraya est déccccidée à te faire prendre ccccinq kilos par jour, alors tu dois avoir de l'appétit !__** »**_

C'est ainsi que Sirius Black entra dans les rangs des Gardiens.

Il vivait sous les toilettes des filles, passait son temps à discuter avec un serpent, avait fraternisé avec des Slytherin et criait parfois comme une fille face aux conneries et suggestions de ses futurs compagnons d'armes.

- « Je suis entré dans une organisation complètement barge. »

_Ouais… Ils forment tous une bande de joyeux lurons complètement déjantés. Mais, ils sont aussi très gentils._

_Je crois que j'ai bien choisi._

_J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve à tous ! _


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie de suivre mes fictions depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous avoir pour lecteurs !

Merci à tous ! =)

Désolé, ce chapitre est cours, mais le suivant sera plus long, je vous rassure ! x)

Chapitre 10 : Les Examens de Décembre

_« Cette année, l'équipe professorale a décidé d'ajouter une période d'examens supplémentaire. Nous invitons tous les élèves à aller voir leur conseiller d'orientation pour discuter avant le début des examens._

_Début des examens :_

_Première et deuxième année : 10.12.1993_

_Troisième et quatrième année : 07.12.1993_

_Cinquième et sixième année : 05.12.1993_

_Septième et huitième année : 01.12.1993_

_Bonnes révisions ! »_

- « C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! »

Amiko fixait l'annonce épinglée sur le tableau de la salle commune des Griffindor avec un air horrifié.

- « On a déjà assez avec des examens en juin, alors pourquoi en rajouter ! Directeur de mes deux ! »

Derrière elle, Hermione rit doucement de l'effarement de son amie. Amiko était du genre à faire de la pratique, mais pas à étudier. Un peu comme tous les Gardiens, sauf peut-être Axel, qui essayait de rester fidèle à la maison des bleus et bronze.

- « Ca fait longtemps que les Astres n'ont plus fait de blagues… » murmura la brunette à son amie aux cheveux noirs

- On arrivait pas à gérer, alors on en fait uniquement aux grandes occasions comme la Saint-Valentin ou en fin d'année. » l'informa Amiko

- « Bonjour Gabriel, assied-toi.

- Salut ô grande conseillère ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va. Alors, que penses-tu de ces nouveaux examens ? » demanda gentiment la conseillère

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit un instant, puis il dit :

- « Les profs pensent que ce serait une bonne méthode pour faire travailler les élèves un peu plus, mais je trouve qu'ils sont inutiles. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter le stress des élèves de cinquième, septième et huitième année à cause de leurs BUSE, leurs ASPIC ou leurs brevets supplémentaires. »

La conseillère opina du chef

- « Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait justement une bonne amélioration pour eux ? On peut dire que ce sont des examens blancs. Certes, ils comptent pour la moyenne générale, mais cela les prépare aux examens de fin d'année.

- J'y avais pas pensé. C'est pas bête, en fait !

- As-tu un peu réfléchi à ce que tu désirerais faire après Poudlard ? »

Gabriel grommela dans sa barbe, un peu gêné

- « Je n'ai pas entendu

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai que treize ans après tout, hein !

- Je sais, mais parfois, des jeunes ont déjà trouvé leur vocation. Ton amie Lara, par exemple, a déjà trouvé. »

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit la parole.

- « L'année prochaine, de nouveaux cours vont être proposés en tant qu'option.

- Encore ? Quels cours ?

- Il y aura un cours pour devenir Animagus

- Cool, j'vais y réfléchir !

- Il y aura aussi un cours de magie celtique… Je crois. C'est une très bonne magie défensive, accessible à pas mal de monde. Je pense que le Directeur prépare les élèves à une guerre imminente contre Voldemort…

- Alors, vous pensez aussi que Voldemort va revenir ?

- Oui, c'est une certitude. Sinon, il y a un troisième cours, et il devrait t'intéresser celui-là. »

La conseillère se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du garçon. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de celui-ci alors que ses yeux étincelèrent diaboliquement.

- « Pas un mot, c'est sensé être une surprise pour les élèves.

- Ma mère est prof, je l'aurais su quand même.

- Certes, mais c'est elle qui a demandé le secret.

- Quoiiiiii ! »

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Chaque élève s'était plongé dans leurs révisions, mettant de côté ce qui ne concernait pas les examens à venir.

En y réfléchissant, Lara Snape se demanda si, en plus de vouloir faire travailler davantage les élèves et préparer les cinq, sept et huitième années à leurs examens finaux, les professeurs n'avaient pas compté sur ces examens pour leur faire oublier la 'menace' Sirius Black.

Ce qui avait très bien marché, soit dit au passage.

Ce dernier s'était très bien acclimaté à vivre sous les toilettes des filles, en compagnie d'Apis, le basilic, et Etna, sa compagne.

Soraya avait visiblement décidé de remplumer l'évadé, et il avait déjà soufflé à son filleul qu'il se sentait comme une oie tant elle le gavait aux gâteaux et petits plats.

Il était cinq heures du matin, les plus jeunes étaient levés depuis une demi-heure et faisaient leurs exercices matinaux avec application, tandis que les plus âgés faisaient de même.

Depuis que les binômes étaient créés, ils s'entrainaient ensemble. Ainsi, Lara et Gabriel se défiaient l'un l'autre, tout comme Draco et Neville se livraient à un combat de catch. Les plus impressionnants étaient Bastien et Luna.

Les deux élèves se livraient chaque jours à un parcours de leur composition, alliant vitesse, endurance, agilité, et maniement des armes.

Derrière la petite fille fragile de douze ans, Luna se révélait être une adversaire redoutable. Se servant de tout et n'importe quoi pour sauter, rouler, prendre élan, elle évitait les attaques de son ami. Bastien n'était pas en reste dans l'esquive, et ils finissaient souvent par un match nul, éreintés de courir et d'attaquer sans toucher leur cible.

Les adultes faisaient de même, alliant, non seulement les capacités physiques, mais également la magie dans leurs duels. Mina et Soraya se faisaient face tandis que Sirius et Louka faisaient de même.

Les entrainements matinaux prirent fin une demi-heure après. Et, une fois douchés, les Gardiens et leurs Alliés se rejoignirent dans la salle de conférence.

Cette salle était énorme, et méritait le titre d'amphithéâtre, comme on en trouvait dans les universités. Heureusement, une plus petite salle composée d'une vingtaine de sièges était attenante à l'amphithéâtre.

- « Bon ! » commença Mina. « Soraya a décidé de nous révéler quelques unes de ses visions. Merci de votre attention. »

Tous se turent. Il était rare que la voyante ne révèle quoique ce soit.

- « La guerre va commencer dans peu de temps. À vrai dire, elle va commencer en fin de l'année prochaine. Voldemort va revenir, et le ministère le niera jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux. »

La déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée

- « Il faut commencer à recruter des gens maintenant, et que nous commençions l'entraînement sérieusement ! »

La pensée des adolescent fut commune.

…_Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux, jusque là ?_

- « Aussi, à l'aide de Mina, Louka et Sirius, on vous a préparé vos horaires et on a fait quelques listes. »

Les adultes firent passer les horaires1, et on entendit de toutes parts des étranglements.

- « Vous plaisantez, là ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il commencera à la rentrée, car je crois que certains rentrent chez eux pour les vacances ?

- Oui, il y a Mélinda, Ron et moi. » confirma Amiko

- « Aussi… Nous n'allons pas vous embêter davantage cette semaine. Profitez-en pour étudier et réviser vos matières. Évitez d'en faire trop aux examens pratiques, Dumbledore n'est pas un allié. » prévint Soraya

Les examens arrivèrent et se terminèrent très rapidement. Le dernier jours de cours, les résultats allaient être annoncés, et chaque élève, quel qu'il soit, se rongeait les sangs

L'heure avait sonné.

- « Très chers élèves… » commença le directeur. « Voici venu l'heure de vos résultats. Avant que vous ne paniquiez, je vous rassure. Si par malchance vous avez échoué, cela ne veut pas dire que votre année est ratée. Il suffira de vous rattraper aux prochains trimestres et aux examens de fin d'année. »

Tour à tour, les directeurs de maison commencèrent à dicter les noms et les résultats.

- « Les Deuxièmes Années ! » annonça Dumbledore

Les Gardiens, incluant leurs mascottes officieuses, tendirent l'oreille quand le professeur des enchantements, directeur des aigles, arriva aux « L ».

- « Lovegood, Luna.

Astronomie : O-. Botanique : E+. Défense contre les forces du mal : O. Français : E-. Histoire de la magie : E. Métamorphose : E+. Potions : A-. Simulation : E+. Sortilèges : O+. »

La cadette des Gardiens afficha un grand sourire. 'Excepté' en potions, elle avait parfaitement géré ses examens, comme on pouvait s'y attendre au vu de la qualité intellectuelle recherchée par Rowena Ravenclaw

Et la liste continua.

- « Troisième année, maison Griffindor. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les M commencèrent.

- « Mandel, Amiko… » commença Minerva McGonagall en essayant de réprimer un grondement d'énervement.

« Arithmancie : A-. Astronomie : A+. Botanique : E. Bulgare : P+. Contrôle élémentaire : E+. Défense contre les forces du mal : E+. Divination : D-. Etude des moldus : E-. Français : E-. Histoire de la magie : D. Métamorphose : A-. Potions : T. Simulation : E+. Soins aux créatures magiques : A+. Sortilèges : E-. »

La directrice inspira profondément et demanda à la troisième année :

- « Miss Mandel.. Pourriez-vous expliquer ce que vous avez fichu à votre examen de potions ?

- J'ai, sans le faire exprès, fais exploser mon chaudron juste quand le professeur Snape passait à côté, pourquoi ?

- Non. Votre examen théorique.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Visiblement, Amiko jouait avec les nerfs de sa directrice. Comme beaucoup d'enseignants, les triplés McGonagall version vieux tentaient de dissimuler leur fou rire.

- « _Quelle plante ressemble à de simples feuilles de chêne, mais qui est hautement toxique ? _Votre réponse : _Au truc qui y ressemble._

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? »

Gabriel tenta de réprimer son rire. Amiko avait parié qu'elle aurait une note finale de Troll à son examen de potions – le professeur n'aimant pas les rouges et or, et ayant une confortable avance grâce à son E- au dernier trimestre, elle aurait tout le temps de rattraper cet échec voulu. Elle avait réussi en toute beauté !

Les autres Gardiens obtinrent une moyenne assez bonne dans l'ensemble

- « Maintenant que les résultats ont été annoncés, je vous invite à rejoindre vos dortoirs pour vous reposer. Et pour les étudiants restant ici pour les fêtes de décembre, n'oubliez pas la fête prévue le soir du 24 décembre ! Bonnes vacances à tous ! »

1 : Les horaires vont être postés dans la semaine sur le forum, si cela vous intéresse -)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : La Fête de Fin d'Année**_

Rapidement, les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent. La Grande Salle était décorée de ses habituels sapins aux boules et aux girlandes dorées et argentées, et les cinq longues tables de quatre maisons et des professeurs avaient été troqués contre des tables de deux à quatre personnes.

Dans les dortoirs et chambres féminines, c'était l'effervescence. La robe était-elle assortie à la couleur de leurs yeux ? La coiffure était-elle impeccable ? Est-ce qu'une touche de maquillage supplémentaire ne ferait pas de trop ?

Dans le Repaire des Gardiens, anciennement la Chambre des Secrets, les filles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. De plus, elles avaient toutes eu la même idée : demander des conseils à leurs aînées… et à Etna, le serpent de Gabriel.

Chacune avait revêtu une robe qui correspondrait à leurs capacités, car la nouveauté de l'année était que, si les élèves le désiraient, ils pouvaient passer sur scène pour montrer leurs talents. Il était dit que des évènements semblables s'étaient déroulés dans d'autres écoles, et que des grands chanteurs avaient été remarqués grâce à ces démonstrations de talents.

Hermione avait toujours caché ses capacités de danse à ses amis. Enfin, caché était un bien grand mot. C'était un détail, mais la danse du flamenco était sa passion, héritée de sa mère, qui est espagnole. Aussi, elle avait revêtu une robe de flamenco rouge et noire, mais sans motifs extravagants.

De son côté, Lara aussi avait choisi de se produire sur scène et avait choisi une robe noire qui étincelait grâce à un sort d'effet d'optique, aux bretelles argentées, qui tombaient sur ses chevilles. Ayant également de monter sur scène, elle avait choisit la robe parce qu'elle était légèrement fendue, ce qui facilitait ses mouvements

Luna… Eh bien, elle restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle avait choisi une robe pervenche vaporeuse qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, mais ne quittait pas ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ce qui jurait un peu avec la robe.

Kath… N'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire et traînait en jogging. Chose qui avait fait rire ses frères, la traitant d'incorrigible.

Et les garçons n'avaient pas fourni d'effort, se contentant de robes simples. Après tout, ils ne participaient pas au concours et s'il n'y avait pas eu tant d'élèves résidant à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'années, leur présence n'aurait pas été requise pour le « fêter tous ensemble ».

- « Directeur de mon cul » grommela Gabriel

- « Langage !

- Rah, Louka, t'es pas mieux.

- Un point pour toi. »

Mais les Gardiens – pas tout à fait au complet, Amiko, Ron et Mélinda étant rentrés chez eux pour les vacances – avaient décidé de profiter de l'animation qu'il y aurait pour approcher deux alliés potentiels.

- « Axel, Hermione, il me semble que Mme Pince vous apprécie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mina

Les adultes étaient un peu stressés, mais bien moins que les enfants. Mais après tout, ils avaient une bonne raison. Ils allaient agir sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore même, ce qui présentait des risques non négligeables.

Confortablement installés dans la petite salle de réunion pourvu de vingt sièges, les Gardiens et leurs alliés discutaient avec animation des choses à faire ce soir autour d'une tasse de café ou de chocolat chaud.

- « Elle a l'air de nous aimer, oui. On est souvent à la bibliothèque. » acquiesça Axel, louchant sur la tenue peu commune de leur amie Griffindor

- « Approchez-la, et dites lui que vous avez fait des découvertes qui pourraient l'intéresser.

- Et si elle demande quel genre de découvertes ?

- Il me semble qu'elle _adore_ les potins… Et qu'Argus Rusard ne lui est pas indifférent. »

Dans un bel ensemble, tous les adolescents, et Sirius, recrachèrent leur boisson, ahuris. D'où Mina pouvait-elle tirer toutes ses informations ?

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons sept sièges à pourvoir. Je pense qu'Argus serait un bon représentant pour la communauté des Cracmols, et Irma Pince connaît une vieille magie, la Magie de l'Ecriture. Si elle acceptait de se joindre à nous, nous aurions plus facile vous apprendre cette magie. De plus, il paraîtrait qu'elle n'est pas totalement humaine. » poursuivit Mina

Hermione et Axel opinèrent. Recruter Irma Pince était probablement dans leurs cordes.

- « Deux courageux pour aller recruter Argus Rusard ? » demanda Louka

- « Moi je veux bien. Depuis qu'on lui a offert Bastet, il est plus… indulgent avec nous. » se proposa Gabriel

- « Si mon homologue se propose, je viens. » déclara Lara

- « Très bien, nous avons nos volontaires. Nous, on s'occupe de retenir Dumbledore et les Potter à l'écart.

- Les Potter ? » demanda Sirius

- « Oui. Leur précieux fils ne voulait pas rentrer au manoir, mais ses parents adorés ne voulaient pas passer leurs vacances sans leur précieux sauveur. Sauveur de mon cul, ouais. » grommela Soraya

- « Monsieur Rusard ! Monsieur Rusard ! »

Gabriel et Lara courraient dans les couloirs.

Enfreignant encore un règlement.

Mais ils avaient une bonne raison : ils ne disposaient que de dix minutes avant que leur absence soit remarquée, tout comme celle d'Hermione et Axel.

Le concierge se tourna vers les deux troisième année, l'air peu amical. Mais en reconnaissant les deux enfants, ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement.

- « Gabriel McGonagall et Lara Snape… Etrange association, mais après le cadeau que des farceurs m'ont fait, je ne suis plus surpris de rien dans cette école. » dit-il simplement. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens ?

- On aimerait vous parler… En privé ! Les murs ont des oreilles. » fit Gabriel en désignant les tableaux qui faisaient semblant de dormir.

Le concierge regarda les murs quelques secondes, puis opina.

Ils s'enfermèrent tout trois, avec Bastet, dans une salle désaffectée. Le Mau Egyptien ronronna avec force en reconnaissant les deux Gardiens.

- « Nous sommes contents que Bastet vous ait trouvé digne d'elle, elle vous protégera des sorts malins. Enfin bref… Que pensez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore ? » demanda Lara

Rusard réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

- « Il émet de mauvaises ondes. Bastet l'a senti et me l'a dit. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Bien… » murmura Gabriel, semblant ronronner de satisfaction. « Nous sommes ici en prévision de la guerre qui s'annonce. »

Le cracmol afficha une mine choquée

- « La guerre ?

- Elle sera déclarée dans maximum trois ans, et nous formons un troisième camp. Nous aimerions que vous nous rejoigniez.

- Pardonnez moi, jeunes gens, mais des adolescents accompagnés d'un cracmol, ça n'est pas suffisant pour gagner des batailles, et encore moins une guerre.

- Nous ne sommes pas seul, monsieur Rusard. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes dix Gardiens, avec un représentant de chaque maison, trois professeurs, un évadé d'Azkaban, un elfe de maison, deux serpents et un phénix, et nous essayons de recruter Irma Pince. Nous ne sommes pas comme Dumbledore a recruter uniquement des sorciers. Nous recrutons chaque personne qui souhaite se lever contre ces mages extrémistes que sont le directeur et Lord Voldemort ! »

La tirade de Gabriel impressionna Argus Rusard.

Comment pouvait-on parler aussi longtemps sans rependre son souffle ?

- « Je ne suis qu'un cracmol, je n'ai rien à vous offrir pour vous aider.

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple cracmol, monsieur. Vous êtes un cracmol, ami d'un Mau Egyptien, le chat magique le plus puissant. Et même si vous ne pouvez pas être d'une grande aide en combat, avec Bastet, vous seriez un allié de poids pour prodiguer les premiers soins. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, et nous irons trouver les moldus au courant de notre existence. Personne n'est inutile dans une guerre. Personne. »

Le concierge sourit.

- « Avec un charisme pareil, vous aurez tôt fait d'avoir un bon nombre d'alliés. Je suis des vôtres jeunes gens. La guerre précédente me coûta ma femme et je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider dans la guerre. Il n'est pas trop tard pour assurer un avenir meilleur aux générations futures. »

Lara et Gabriel sourirent en se frappant dans les mains.

- « Après la fête, rejoignez-nous dans la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage. Nous vous lierons à notre repaire et vous obtiendrez ceci. »

Lara sortit une clé d'or parcourue de milliers de minuscules éclats de diamants. Tout comme Gabriel.

Les yeux de Rusard s'écarquillèrent.

_Les Clés Portailles sont des objets rares et chers. Des sorciers peuvent passer toute leur vie à apprendre à en fabriquer s'ils n'ont aucune prédisposition à la création d'artefacts pareils._

_Ces Clés, aussi appelées Clés Passe-partout, permettent d'ouvrir un passage vers une pièce en particulier, même si elle est à des lieues de cela. Exemple, vous êtes au septième étage et vous avez une clé. Vous devez vous rendre dans une salle au premier étage. Trouvez une porte, insérez la clé avec la destination bien en tête, et la porte s'ouvrira directement sur votre destination.*_

_Sirius Black hérita du talent de son grand père et passe son temps à en fabriquer, quand il ne s'entraîne pas, car il est régulièrement seul dans le Repaire, les Gardiens et leurs Alliés étant occupés en cours._

- « Un certain prisonnier évadé condamné pour l'acte d'un autre passe son temps à en fabriquer quand il n'a rien à faire.

- …Sirius Black ?

- Précisément. Mais, rassurez-vous, il n'est pas aussi noir qu'on le décrit, il est innocent des charges qui pèsent sur lui, en réalité. »

En quelques mots, Lara lui expliqua la situation. Rusard ne parut pas convaincu, mais le temps pressait pour les deux Gardiens. Aussi, ils promirent au concierge de lui expliquer l'histoire en détails plus tard.

- « Je me demande comment s'en sont sortis Axel et Hermione… » murmura Gabriel alors que les deux courraient en direction de la Grande Salle

- « Boh, on leur demandera là-bas ! »

_Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque…_

Axel et Hermione avaient mis au point un plan infaillible pour attirer la bibliothécaire loin des espions de Dumbledore.

- « Madame Pince ! » s'écria Hermione, en jaillissant dans son sanctuaire

- « On ne crie pas dans…

- Madame Pince ! C'est terrible, monsieur Rusard est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est fracturé une jambe et il est inconscient ! Il n'y a aucun professeur aux alentours !

- Où est-il ? »

Phase 1 : Attirer Irma Pince hors de la bibliothèque : Accompli

Hermione entraîna la mage d'écriture dans une salle, prétendant un raccourci. Axel était présent, et sitôt les deux femmes entrées, il ferma la salle et mit un sort de confidence autour d'eux.

- « Excusez nous pour cette petite mascarade madame Pince, mais nous devions vous parler d'un sujet de la plus grande importance à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Monsieur Rusard est occupé avec deux amis.

- Que signifie tout ceci, Miss Granger, je vous pensais plus responsable !

- Madame Pince, quelle place avez-vous occupé dans la précédente guerre ? »

La question fit se stopper la bibliothécaire.

- « Pourquoi une telle question, jeunes gens ?

- … La guerre va recommencer, madame Pince. D'ici trois ans tout au plus, elle sera ouvertement déclarée, et nous formons un troisième camp. Dumbledore et Voldemort sont deux extrémistes qui s'arrêtent aux sorciers et prennent rarement des créatures magiques ou des hybrides, comme on dit.

- Nous créons un camp ou toute aide est bienvenue, sans préjugés et sans obligation. Dans une guerre, toute aide est la bienvenue. Sorciers, sorcières, cracmols, moldus, créatures magiques… Mages d'Ecriture… »

Irma Pince les fit taire.

Les mages d'écritures étaient aussi détestés que les mages noirs, car selon le gouvernement, ils étaient tout aussi dangereux car leurs mots pouvaient avoir un impact aussi violent qu'un Impardonnable.

- « Et vous me suggérez de rejoindre votre camp. Dirigé par qui, exactement ?

- Les leaders officiels sont Gabriel McGonagall et Lara Snape, question d'héritage magique selon… une personne. Mais c'est Mina McGonagall qui fera semblant d'être le leader. Mais nous comptons former un conseil de vingt-cinq personnes proches de nous et il reste sept sièges. Nous avons pensé à prendre contact avec vous, Mage d'Ecriture, et monsieur Rusard. Vous avez tous deux été écartés de la première guerre, nous vous donnons l'opportunité d'agir aujourd'hui. Qu'en dites-vous, Irma Pince ? » déclara Axel

La bibliothécaire afficha une mine méfiante

- « Quels sont les buts de ce 'camp' ?

- Vaincre Voldemort, renverser Dumbledore et réformer le Ministère de fond en comble, en commençant par dissocier le mot « ténèbres » aux mots « créatures » ou « mages d'écriture ». »

La mage leur dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, et les deux adolescents lui dirent de se méfier de Dumbledore avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse en direction de la Grande Salle.

Hermione venait de finir son passage et avait bluffé un grand nombre de sorciers dans la salle. La plupart des Sang-Pur pensaient que le flamenco était une danse sorcière et réservée au gratin de la société, ils étaient tombés de haut en voyant une née-moldue effectuer la danse espagnole avec brio.

Le directeur avait été soupçonneux quant à leur léger retard mais, heureusement, les présences psychiques de Mina, Louka et Soraya aidèrent les plus jeunes à maintenir des défenses mentales efficaces contre Dumbledore.

- « Le candidat… pardon, la candidate suivante est Miss Lara Snape, troisième année de Slytherin. Bonne chance miss » sourit gentiment le vieux directeur

Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire ironique. Comme s'il se pensait discret dans ses tentatives de Légilimencie… Elle balaya son intrusion, l'Occlumencie étant innée, elle n'avait aucun problème à ce sujet.

D'un coup de baguette, l'adolescente fit disparaître ses chaussures. Le fond de la toile se changea en forêt illuminée par les rayons du soleil couchant, où les flammes d'un feu de camp dansaient joyeusement, et le sol de la scène se couvrit d'herbe. La musique retentit, elle était douce, ce qui différait grandement de la musique entraînante du flamenco précédent.

[Musique conseillée : Narnia Lullaby]

Lara se mit a danser. Les mouvements étaient lents et gracieux. La musique changea de ton, et la forêt présente sur le fond changea elle aussi. Elle était noire, intimidante. Les flammes prirent de l'ampleur et dansaient furieusement.

Et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dansait toujours. Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la danseuse, comme hypnotisés.

Assise à la table des professeurs, Soraya McGonagall fixait Lara et ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses mouvements.

_« Ressaisis-toi. MAINTENANT ! »_ cria une voix dans son esprit

La brunette sursauta et vit ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Des runes dorées courraient sur la peau de la Slytherin et semblaient exercer un pouvoir malsain sur les gens de la Grande Salle.

Elle leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de dissimulation sur les runes qui brillaient avec force. Ces dernières disparurent, mais leur pouvoir se faisait toujours sentir.

- « Ca suffit ! » cria-t-elle en provoquant des détonations avec sa baguette

Tous semblèrent sortir de leur hypnose. Soraya avait le souffle court.

Lara semblait elle-même choquée

Ce n'était _pas_ prévu. Non, ce n'était _absolument_ _pas_ prévu !

L'héritage magique de Lara se manifestait déjà, et mettait sa sécurité en danger en se montrant au grand jour, sous le nez d'un sorcier pas forcément bien intentionné…

* : Si vous connaissez le manga Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist, c'est le même système ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayô mina ! J'ai décidé d'adapter la _base_ de cette fiction en roman. Le nom est : Les Plumes du Monde. J'hésite encore pour le résumé, mais j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de pages, et je suis assez fière de moi xD Si quelqu'un acceptait de juger et me conseiller d'après mes premières pages, je serais ravie ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne rentrée scolaire pour les étudiants, et une bonne semaine pour les travailleurs ^.^

Petit chapitre qui montre l'avancement des Gardiens, l'évolution de certaines relations et le déclic qui fera bouger le bazar :3

_**Chapitre 12 : Apprentissage**_

L'incident s'étant produit aux fêtes de fin d'année ne fut pas évoqué lors de la rentrée. Les Gardiens bouillonnaient encore de colère quant à ce qui s'était passé.

Lara avait été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, accompagné de son père et de Soraya, vu qu'elle avait stoppé le maléfice qui commençait à opérer.

Filius Flitwick avait analysé le sortilège comme la Malédiction de la Sirène, mais incontrôlé. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, car le directeur ne semblait pas l'apprécier et était prête à la renvoyer sans sommation. Le motif était trop beau, utilisation de la Magie Noire sur d'autres élèves et enseignants.

Heureusement, Soraya intervint en disant que la jeune fille avait 13 ans, et que les chiffres lui avaient révélé que la Malédiction de la Sirène était un héritage magique de feu Nérine Snape, surfeuse de renommée mondiale, et que c'était un sortilège qui avait beaucoup de chances de faire partie de ses dons magiques, et donc, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Rusard avait décidé de rejoindre les Gardiens et venait régulièrement, en journée, quand il n'avait plus aucune occupation, pour s'entraîner avec les autres. Étant dénué de magie, il s'était rabattu sur les armes et avait proposé une idée qui avait beaucoup plu aux autres.

- « Vous avez déjà pensé a prendre une monture ?

- Une… monture ? » répéta Sirius Black.

Le concierge lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il avait accepté l'histoire de Sirius, une fois racontée dans les détails, mais n'avait pas plus confiance que cela. Heureusement pour lui, le concierge avait son esprit protégé des intrusions du Directeur grâce à la magie de Bastet, le Mau Egyptien.

- « Oui, une monture. En fait, c'est Bastet qui m'en a donné l'idée alors qu'on discutait.

- Vous _discutiez ?_

- Oui. Enfin, télépathiquement. » souligna le concierge en voyant l'animagus chien se tourner vers le chat et commencer à monologuer. « Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle serait âgée de trois ans, son dernier pouvoir se débloquerait et pourrait devenir aussi grande qu'un petit cheval, et qu'elle pourrait me porter si elle le souhaitait.

- Certes, mais il faut instaurer une relation de confiance avec le compagnon. » dit Mina en fronçant les sourcils.

- « M'man, on pourrait utiliser des potions d'Ani-langage, et prendre contact avec des créatures telles que les licornes, les pégases, les sombrals ou les hippogriffes.

- Si tu parles de ces quatre là, on peut aussi voir pour les Griffons, les chimères, et toutes les créatures non humaines. »

Un long débat s'en suivit, et l'idée des montures fut adoptée. Mina alla suggérer à Hagrid de voir les créatures à quatre jambes et aptes à être montées, sous prétexte que c'était toujours de formidables expériences. Le demi-géant trouva l'idée excellente et commença a préparer son prochain cours.

Le concierge s'essayait donc à toutes sortes d'armes, et se révélait être un boss en matière d'armes à feu et de lancés d'étoiles japonaises. De plus, il travaillait avec Bastet sur leur lien de confiance, et en étaient rendus au point que Bastet développa des pouvoirs curatifs, bien utiles en temps de guerre.

Quant à la Mage d'Ecriture, Irma Pince, avait préféré se rendre en week-end dans la petite communauté pour en parler. Au final elle rallia avec elle huit des douze Mages d'Ecriture, les derniers pratiquant encore cette magie, et prit un siège au conseil.

Il restait cinq sièges à pourvoir, et dans l'immensité des options restantes, tous se cassaient la tête.

Le but de leur réunion, aujourd'hui, était de déterminer qui pourrait prendre un siège.

- « Je propose que l'on regarde d'abord les créatures dotées de conscience humaine.

- Bonne idée, mais il faudra réduire les recherches.

- On a les vampires, les lycans, les vélanes, les centaures, les poltergeist, les métamorphomages, les dryades, les naïades, les ondines, les sylphes, les nains, tous les garous… les sirènes, mais difficile de les faire venir…

- Il faut d'abord se pencher sur les groupes les plus persécutés. Les loups garous sont certainement ceux qui sont le plus touchés, avec les centaures. » dit Soraya, avec sagesse.

- « Vrai. Il faudrait prendre contact avec la horde de la Forêt Interdite. Sinon, pour les lycans, je pense plutôt réserver le siège à un Loup Garou Originel, ils ont un peu plus de… tenue, que les autres loups.

- C'est vrai, mon cher Louka, mais les lycans actuels ne sont pas éduqués, ils n'y peuvent rien après tout. Mais, je suis d'avis de garder un siège pour un loup originel et non un lycan non éduqué. »

Les autres acquiescèrent à la proposition.

- « Encore trois sièges pour des groupes nombreux… » soupira Kath

- « Je suggère que nous ne mettions pas d'autre garou au conseil. Je m'explique, ils sont beaucoup moins connus et ne subissent pas l'influence de la lune, comparé aux loups. Ils ont juste la capacité de se transformer en animal, comme un animagus, mais uniquement la nuit. De plus, ils n'éprouvent aucune souffrance quant à la transformation, les loups, même les loups originels, dépassent un seuil de souffrances très élevé.

- Hermione a du bon, même si je crains un peu que l'on crie au favoritisme… » dit Lara

- « Au pire, s'il y a des cas pareils, on les raisonnera, de toute façon, il y a toujours les ambassadeurs qui seront au courant de nos décisions dans les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, alors il n'y à aucune raison que le favoritisme existe, étant donné que les membres de cette table expliqueront tous ensemble nos décisions. »

Les débats allaient de bon train, quand une voix fluette se fit entendre.

- « Dobby propose qu'un siège soit donné aux vélanes ou aux ondines. Dobby, quand il était au service de Lucius Malfoy a entendu des choses… Les vélanes et les ondines sont persécutées par les hommes, elles ne sont pas contentes !

- Dobby, tu es très réfléchi. Merci pour ton idée. Il faut trancher, dans ce cas. Ondines, ou Vélanes ? »

Chacun vota, et au final, ce fut les Vélanes qui obtinrent le siège.

- « Encore un siège à pourvoir. Des idées ?

- Les vampires. »

C'était Lara qui avait parlé.

- « Je m'explique. La plupart des vieux vampires sont nobles et puissants. Ils se sentiraient insultés s'ils n'avaient pas un siège au conseil. Or, je préfère endurer la colère de tout, sauf d'un vampire… »

Tous les conseillers hochèrent la tête, en accord avec les dires de Lara.

- « La question des sièges étant réglée… Maintenant, on va voir vos progrès. Binôme Alpha, en piste ! »

Chacun se rendit dans la Salle d'Entraînement, située au plus profond du Repaire. Lara et Gabriel se firent face en se sourirent.

- « Evitez les sortilèges trop dangereux, tels que la Morsure du Diable. Impérium autorisé » prévint Mina. « Armes autorisées, je vous conseille de vous appliquer dans vos duels, sinon, ce sera contre moi que vous vous battrez. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Mina avait horreur qu'on prenne les duels d'entrainement à la rigolade. Un vrai duel pouvait venir à tout moment.

- « Je vais vous jeter un sortilège qui déviera les armes vers le sol au tout dernier moment. Si vous ne réagissez pas assez vite, un point de couleur apparaîtra là où l'arme aurait dû vous toucher. Vous n'avez encore que 13 ans, alors je vous épargne aussi la douleur que vous auriez dû ressentir. Mais, à 15 ans, je ne vous ferais plus aucun cadeau ! »

Mina jeta les sorts sur les deux jeunes et protégèrent les gradins contre les sorts perdus. Le sifflet du départ se fit entendre, et les deux commencèrent immédiatement.

- « Yosh ! Alors, je vais utiliser tout, sauf la magie d'écriture et la magie japonaise… Et toi ?

- Pareil, les armes en moins. Vas-y, commence.

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego, Stupéfix ! » contra Gaby

Ils se testaient l'un l'autre, s'envoyant des sortilèges de faible puissance. Lara laissa une ouverture et Gabriel en profita.

- « Rossiweak ! »

Un rayon rose de trois ou quatre centimètres de diamètre prit Lara au dépourvu et le contra trop tard, il l'avait touché.

Le Maléfice du Rayon Rose était un sortilège de magie noire, qui drainait les forces physiques de l'adversaire. Maintenu assez longtemps, il pouvait tuer. Heureusement, les adolescents connaissaient ce sort depuis trop peu de temps pour infliger des dommages conséquents à leur compagnon. Lara fut affaiblie, mais était toujours en état de combattre.

- « Serpenflamentis ! »

Un serpent enflammé jaillit de la baguette de Lara. Les adultes affichèrent un sourire satisfait. La magie du Feu était une facilité pour la jeune fille, et elle progressait à une vitesse fulgurante.

- « Serpentaquis ! »

Mais Gabriel avait également des facilités en magie de l'Eau. Le serpent aquatique alla éteindre la langue de feu.

Une flèche fendit l'air et prit le jeune garçon au dépourvu. Il était tombé dans le piège de son amie et elle en avait profité pour dégainé son arc et ses flèches. Une marque rouge apparut sur la joue du garçon.

- « Poisonnus Shoot ! »

Une fléchette empoisonnée jaillit de la baguette de Gabriel et rencontra la flèche que Lara venait de décocher. Toutes deux explosèrent en se rencontrant.

Le sortilège des Fléchettes empoisonnées était difficile à faire pour un sorcier n'ayant jamais tiré à l'arc. Il fallait positionner sa baguette comme on encocherait une flèche sur un arc invisible. Le poison des flèches annihilaient la magie dans la zone touchée pendant deux ou trois heures, ce qui était un désaventage si l'autre pratiquait de la magie sans baguette : elle pouvait être bloquée par une zone annihilée.

Mais Lara avait mal géré son coup. Elle visait la manche, et non le visage, de son compagnon pour lui faire perdre sa baguette. Le temps de changer son arc pour sa baguette, elle serait touchée par un sort, et il fallait attendre le bon moment. Et éviter de se faire toucher.

Gabriel profita de son avantage. Il invoqua son bâton dans sa main gauche

- « Infinité Céleste, déchaîne-toi. Que tes vents étourdissent mon adversaire ! »

Le vent commença a souffler dans la salle, frappant Lara avec force.

- « Impero ! »

Gabriel avait horreur des Impardonnables, surtout quand il les jetait sur ses amis. Mais si Mina en avait fait mention dans ses directives, c'est qu'elle voulait les voir utiliser l'Impérium.

_- « Déclare forfait, Lara_

_- Pas envie…_

_- Déclare forfait, et ce sortilège s'arrêtera. Je t'en supplie, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce sort..._

_- Je ne veux… pas…_

_- Déclare forfait, Lara, s'il te plait ! »_

Finalement, la jeune fille déclara forfait sous l'influence de l'Imperium.

- « Beau combat, tous les deux. Kah, Axel, en piste. »

Soraya s'occupa de soigner les éventuelles blessures des duellistes.

- « J'aimerais voir votre niveau en magie japonaise, tous les deux, si vous le voulez bien.

- Pas de soucis maman ! » sourit Kath.

La Magie japonaise était uniquement orale. On l'utilisait rarement en Angleterre ou même dans l'Europe, mais sur le continent Asiatique, il était fréquent qu'on l'utilise pour apprendre les bases de la magie sans baguette.

- « L'honneur aux dames. » s'inclina Axel, avec un sourire ironique.

- « Tu vas le regretter ! Hikari1 ! »

Un flash de lumière enveloppa la salle. On entendit Axel crier indistinctement un mot, alors que les adultes protégeaient les yeux de tous les spectateurs.

- « Technique du Kung-fu ! » siffla Kath, avant que la lumière ne se dissipe.

Le sortilège qu'avait crié Axel avait, probablement, pour effet d'invoquer des lunettes de soleil.

Les mains et les pieds de Kath brillaient d'une lueur violette, et on vit la méfiance s'installer sur le visage de son frère.

- « Yaaaaaaaaaaaata ! » cria la jeune fille en bondissant sur son frère, sa vitesse d'action et la force des coups étant multipliées par sa technique du kung-fu

Ce dernier tenta un bouclier, mais il se déploya trop tard et dût se résoudre à utiliser la même attaque que sa sœur, l'utilisant pour la contrer.

- « Alors Axel-kun, tu seras galant la prochaine fois ? » ronronna Kath

- « Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, petite sœur. Kuro² ! »

L'obscurité fut totale, cette fois, et plus personne ne voyait rien, mis à part les mains et les pieds des combattants, brillant toujours de cet éclat violet

- « Denkyû³ ! Raté, très cher aniki4 ! »

Kath profita de la surprise de son frère – qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son sortilège contré par un sortilège d'ampoule. Elle se jeta sur lui et, bénéficiant encore de sa technique de kung-fu, mit son frère à terre en quelques mouvements.

- « J'ai gagné. Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

Ledit frère grommela quelque chose et se releva avec difficulté, se frottant la mâchoire.

- « Axel, arrête de sous-estimer les femmes, ta sœur cadette vient de te mettre une bonne raclée, alors oublie un peu ces stéréotypes qui te font penser être plus fort. » dit gentiment Sirius. « Très bon combat pour des élèves qui ont commencé il y a deux semaines à peine. »

Le commentaire fit sourire le frère et la sœur. Recevoir un pareil éloge de leur professeur leur donnait des aîles. Professeur, qui, pendant les sessions d'entraînements, était aussi encourageant, amical et distribuant autant de compliments que Severus Snape lors de ses cours.

- « J'aimerais voir les progrès de mes élèves en Magie d'Ecriture… » demanda alors Irma Pince

- « Hum. Oh, allez, Amiko et Yuri ! »

La fille et le garçon se regardèrent et on aurait pu voir des éclairs sortir de leurs yeux pour frapper l'autre. La rivalité venait de prendre le pas sur l'amitié.

- « Que de la magie d'Ecriture, j'insiste. » souligna Louka.

Les deux duellistes invoquèrent leur Stylo de Lumière, qui permettait d'écrire dans l'air plus facilement qu'avec une baguette, et tendirent leur baguette à Irma.

- « Lion ! » cria brusquement Amiko en traçant le mot dans les airs, le signal de départ résonnant à peine dans la pièce.

Des lettres lumineuses jaillit un imposant lion d'or et de lumière, qui se jeta sur Yuri.

- « Gomme d'Obscurité ! »

Le stylo changea de forme pour devenir une gomme noire. Sitôt qu'elle toucha le lion, ce dernier disparut et la gomme reprit sa forme d'origine.

- « Cobra ! » attaqua le serpentard.

- « Acier ! »

Un bloc d'acier tomba sur le serpent. Les deux disparurent, le serpent annihilé et le second utilisé.

- « Feu !

- Cascade !

- Tremblement de Terre ! »

Yuri reprit l'avantage, sa rivale étant déstabilisée par le tremblemet de terre, ne sachant comment le contrer.

- « Gant de boxe d'acier ! »

Amiko, catastrophée en voyant le poing en acier fuser dans sa direction, n'écrivit rien, dessinant désespérément un bouclier rectangulaire. A la grande surprise des deux combattants, celui-ci prit forme. Irma sourit largement.

- « La magie d'écriture est très liée à la magie du dessin. Je voulais que vous le découvriez par vous-même. »

La Griffindor sourit diaboliquement et fit quelques traits dans les airs. Des fléchettes se matérialisèrent et foncèrent sur son adversaire, surpris par la vitesse de son amie. Celles-ci se fichèrent dans les vêtements du garçon et le coup de poing renvoyé par le bouclier le frappa, projetant Yuri contre le mur. Les fléchettes s'enfoncèrent dans les murs cotonneux et malgré toutes les contorsions du Slytherin, il ne parvint pas à se libérer.

- « Amiko, tu gagnes cette manche.

- Yooooooooooosh ! »

Les combats suivants furent assez similaires. Pour des troisième années – et deuxième, pour Luna – ils s'en sortaient pas mal. Certes, les sortilèges qu'ils apprenaient, tels que le Rayon Rose, étaient d'efficacité moindre, mais dans quelques années, ces sortilèges leur seraient d'un grand secours.

* * *

Le soir venu, les adolescents parcouraient le château, de nuit, une dernière fois avant la reprise des cours.

Lara et Luna discutaient doucement ensemble quand elles entendirent les voix du concierge et de la bibliothécaire. Soucieuses de ne pas se faire voir, elles se cachèrent dans un angle mort et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Rusard et Mme Pince étaient proches. Très proches.

- « … Les enfants font beaucoup de progrès, tu ne trouves pas Argus ?

- C'est vrai. Dans quelques années, ils seront redoutables. J'ai hate de les voir chevauchant avec un compagnon à quatre jambes.

- Moi aussi, pour tout te dire. Par contre, il faudra des stocks inépuisables de potions de guérison. J'ai toujours été très nulle en équitation.

- Peut-etre devrais-tu essayer une autre monture qu'un cheval ? »

La phrase suivante fut gravée au fer rouge dans l'esprit des deux filles, qui rougirent comme des pivoines en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- « J'ai bien envie de te monter, toi… » ronronna Irma

- « Que dirais-tu de poursuivre cette… discussion, dans nos appartements ? »

Un miaulement frénétique répondit à la place de la Mage d'Ecriture. Visiblement, Bastet était aussi traumatisée que les deux filles qui assistaient à ce spectacle.

Les filles s'enfurent rapidement, ne désirant pas se faire surprendre par les deux tourteraux qui commençaient à s'embrasser, et leur machoire tombèrent une nouvelle fois à terre.

- « C'est Yuri, non ?

- Ouais… » murmura Luna, les yeux écarquillés

- « Il… embrasse une fille…

- … Ils vont bien ensemble, après tout. » dit Luna en haussant les épaules

- « Tu sais qui c'est ?

- A demain Lara, je vais me coucher ! » chantonna gaiement la petite blonde.

L'héritière Snape regarda son amie s'en aller. Elle se demandait qui était la fille que Yuri venait d'embrasser – ils avaient d'ailleurs disparu.

* * *

Lundi matin.

Jour de rentrée.

Rémus Lupin prenait sa tasse de café, comme chaque matin, quand Soraya le salua gaiement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son odorat fut brusquement agressé. Il faillit lacher sa tasse et renverser son café. Sa maladresse ne fut, heureusement, aperçue par personne.

Soraya McGonagall portait l'odeur de Sirius.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? :3

J'aurais jamais cru que le premier couple de ma fiction sera Irma/Argus...

Mais bon, Lara et Gabriel, c'est pas pour tout de suite, donc j'avais pas trop l'embarras du choix xD

A votre avis, qui est la mystérieuse fille que Yuri embrasse en secret ? Pensez-vous qu'on la connait des livres, que c'est un nouveau personnage déjà inclus dans l'histoire, ou que c'est un nouveau perso qui va venir par la suite ? :3

Qui _aimeriez_ vous qu'il embrasse, tout personnage féminin de tous les livres confondus ? (aa)

Sondages ouverts, par review =D

A dans deux semaines =)


End file.
